Naruto: Tenshi
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: They abandoned him, ignored him. He hated them for their neglect, his sister for gloating, but more importantly, himself for caring that much. But kindness came, in the form of a white-haired girl with her vibrant amber eyes. His angel.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"**Summon or Demon thinking"**

**Prologue:**

Screams was reigning in Konoha, for the emergency alarms in Konoha were going off. The Kyubi had appeared out of nowhere, and all the ANBU and Jounin had went to fend it off, while the Chunin and Genin escorted the civilians away to the shelter in the Hokage Monument. However, it was a losing battle between the Konoha's elite against the Kyubi, the mightiest of the Biju.

Suddenly two puffs of smoke appeared, as Gamabunta and Enma appeared, as two of the strongest shinobi in Konoha appeared. The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and one of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya had come to defend Konoha from the mighty Kyubi. However, in their haste to battle the Kyubi, none of the shinobi noticed that Kyubi's pupils were not slits and were in a shape of the Sharingan, the famed doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan. Kyubi sent out a mighty roar at them, blowing away or killing the shinobi who was weak, eventually facing off a mini army of 500 shinobi consisting of the best of the best of Konoha. As they prepared to battle, the Sandaime Hokage shouted "Even though we may fall in battle, the Will of Fire lives forever in our hearts! As long as we do not forget what is most precious to us, Konoha shall never fall!" The elite force gave shouts, or grimly nodded and prepared everything they had, for they would need it to survive.

Where was the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato you may ask? Well currently he was battling an unknown shinobi wearing a black cloak with a orange spiral mask. Before that, he was in a cave near Konoha's outskirts to witness birth to two of his children, Naruto and Narumi by his loving wife, Uzumaki Kushina. However, the ANBU protecting them had falled to this stranger, and Minato had to quickly react, teleporting Kushina, the infants, and the doctor Senju Tsunade, also another member of the Densetsu no Sannin, back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion with his famed jutsu Hiraishin that gave him the title Kiroii Senko after Kushina had recovered with the help of Tsunade from the pain of Kyubi being ripped away form her. Currently Minato had struck this stranger with a Rasengan. However the unknown shinobi had left, courtesy of a Space-Time jutsu. Minato, after quickly realizing the danger that Konoha could be in, quickly teleported back to the village, just in time to use Hiraishin Version 2 to deflect the Bijudama that Kyubi sent towards the village.

The force that started with 500 had over half dead, and even more chakra-exhausted. The remaining shinobi weren't fairing in any better shape. Minato, realizing only one way was left, quickly teleported back to the house and grabbed Narumi from Tsunade. Quickly going back to the battlefield, Minato ordered "Everyone, step back! I'll deal with this". With that being said, he summoned the Shinigami, who appeared as a ghastly, demonic entity. "**Mortal, you have summoned me. Name your request, and the price shall be your life."** Minato gulped, then steeled his voice. "Shingami-sama, I ask you to seal the Kyubi into my daughter Narumi." The Shingami put his hand through Minato's abdomen, and grabbed the Kyubi, and forced it into Narumi's stomach. Quickly reacting, Minato put a Hakke no Fuin Shiki and summoned Gerotora, using chakra to inscribe the key onto him before dispelling him back to Mt. Myoboku. The Shingami then tore his hand out and asked "**Mortal. The deed has been done. Are you ready to pay your price?" **"I-", Minato hesitated as images of his village, friends, and most importantly his family that he worked so hard to attain flashed through his mind. He could only stammer out "I-I...I'm not ready..." Upon saying this, he felt like crap. He stood toe to toe with Kyubi, won the Third Great Shinobi War for Konohagakure no Sato, yet he was unwilling to die. The Shinigami, sensing his soul, scoffed at the will of this man, but composed itself and stated **"Your intention of summoning me is noble, although your will is pathetic in comparison. As an exchange, your life has been cursed."** On that note, the Shinigami touched the soul of Minato with the pommel of his knife.** "The price has been paid. Farewell, mortal."** Minato could only wonder, he wouldn't be reaped by the Shinigami yet cursed? Yet right now he felt relieved and excitement, in how he would be able to live, and continue being with a family with Kushina and Narumi!

_Next morning, 11th October_

Minato Namikaze appeared in front of all the villagers who had survived at the Konoha Graveyard. He solemnly stated "Villagers and Shinobi of Konoha. Yesterday was a grave night for us, for many passed in the defeat of the Kyubi. However, they will forever live on in the hearts of us, and all of them believed in the Will of Fire. As long as we believe in the Will of Fire, Konoha shall never be defeated, and the leaf shall rise again!" The crowd, absorbing his every word, silently mourned their fallen, and cheered for the future. Minato then kept continuing "Last night, as Kyubi attacked, I realized there was only one way for us to subdue the beast, which was by sealing it, using my life!" The crowd gasped at this, if the Hokage had sealed it with his life, then why was he here? Minato smiled thinly at the crowd, seeing their astonished faces "As I summoned Shinigami-sama to seal Kyubi, he personally allowed me to live! I, as the Yondaime Hokage, with my wife Kushina , shall bring better future to Konoha, with the help of my daughter, Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki! She is the jailor of Kyubi, and she will harness the great power of the Kyubi to protect Konoha and bring it to greater heights!" The crowd, seeing that their savior was the daughter of the renowned Hokage, celebrated. However, none noticed the absence of the other, forgotten infant. Naruto.

**That's it for now. Only 1K words, as I'm really lazy, and you can't really write much for the prologue. Expect an update a week or before if I feel motivated, but there will be an update time before Monday 00:00AM (in GMT+8 time). Thank you if you've been on the watchout for Naruto: Wind Lord and Staff Master, but I've become disillusioned with it and started this new story. I will leave it up for anyone who wants to use it, so feel free and go ahead, but please PM me if you do, so I can look at the adaptations :) **

**Please please please review, if you do review it gives me moral support!**


	2. Chapter 1: Early Life

CHAPTER 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"_**Summon or Demon thinking"**_

_**CHAPTER 1: THE EARLY LIFE OF NARUTO**_

Naruto was not a happy child at the age of 9. Why you may ask? His parents were both S-Rank ninja, highly respected figures in Konohagakure no Sato. His twin sister was the container for the Kyubi no Yoko, mightiest of the biju. His family was hailed as the saviours of Konoha. So why on Earth would he be unhappy?

Well you see, this is a long story. At the age of 1, he had learnt how to pronounce most everyday common words, able to manage a brief run, while Narumi was still learning how to speak more than 4 words, those being "Ramen, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Nii-chan". However, when both his parents learned of this amazing achievement, they merely gave him a passing glance and a brief congratulations. No "I'm proud of you son", or "You're really amazing Naru-chan". Only "Good job Naruto". This was his first encounter with neglect, disappointment and pain.

At 4 years old, he was forced to watch Minato and Kushina train Narumi in controlling her monstrous chakra reserves, given by the Kyubi and the genetics of the Uzumaki Clan. When he also requested for this training, he was denied as they said "I'm sorry son, but we need to focus our attention onto Narumi because the Kyubi may try to break her will with its malicious chakra. To rectify this, she will be needing special training, unlike you. We'll just train you when you're in the academy.". Naruto, hearing this, closed his eyes in an effort to stop the tears from crashing down. At that moment, a small part of his heart was broken off.

Over the course of 5 years small parts of his heart slowly broke down into fragments, until he finally gave up on hope, and lost himself. Clinging to life by himself, all he knew was sadness, anger, fear, despair, as he wandered throughout life with no guidance, support. All until that day...

*****TIMESKIP: NARUTO (9 YEARS OLD)*****

Naruto, wandering through the forest with no complete sense of direction after another pain-filled day of seeing Narumi being congratulated by Minato and Kushina, came across a long silver-haired girl and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head sleeping peacefully against the trunk of a tree. Immediately a blush erupted on his face because he thought she was beautiful than any female he had laid eyes on...She...She was like an angel, peacefully resting with nature beside her. Curiously taking a step closer, he saw that she was wearing a white dress with a gardener's hat beside her, and she was around the same age as him. Deciding to not disturb the sleeping angel, he, too rested against the same trunk...

The girl woke up to seeing a red-haired boy, roughly around the same age as her, sleep next to her. She then examined the boy's features. Messy red hair, wearing a white polo shirt with black cargo pants, she shook her head upon recognizing this boy. He was the child of Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama, brother of the Saviour of Konoha. However, she did notice that he always lingered behind his parents and sister, like he wasn't meant to be with them. Curious at why would the son of the Hokage be sleeping next to her, she shook him awake, finding his amethyst eyes to be quite, in his opinion, beautiful.

Groggily trying to stop a yawn, he blearily opened his eyes to see one of the most cutest girls that had honey yellow eyes, with her head cocked to the side and staring at him. The girl then asked him "Ano...what's your name?" "Mine is...Naruto, what about yours, Tenshi-hime?". The girl, turning her head away upon hearing "Tenshi-hime", had a faint blush as she replied "Tachibana, Tachibana Kanade." Naruto only gasped in amazement, as her name suited her really well, playing a chord. As they introduced each other, a deep bond began to form inside both of them, as each day they returned to this clearing, sharing their past, life, future, dreams, and hope to each other.

A year later, at the age of 10, the two met Sasuke, the second son of Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan. They met while Naruto and Kanade was walking through the park, only to meet a moody kid gritting his teeth practicing Katon: Goukayu no Jutsu against a river before fainting. Eyes wide and gasps heard, the two rushed over and brought him to the hospital, before several members of the Uchiha Clan, including the head, Fugaku Uchiha and his wife, Mikoto Uchiha both came over and thanked them profusely. The kid, who they found out was Sasuke Uchiha, had a desire to be treated equally as his elder brother Itachi, and not standing in the shadow. His desire, inspired Naruto to do the same, to become a shinobi and prove himselves to his family, and from that day on both of them would regularly meet up to practice together, while Kanade watched. She had no desire to become a shinobi, as she didn't want to see needless bloodshed, but if she didn't she may lose time with meeting Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, as a life of a shinobi was incredibly secretive. She still had a couple of months to decide, so she would wait then and choose.

Naruto, although practicing with Sasuke, always made time for Kanade, usually pulling her to eat dinner with the Uchiha Clan, chatting with her, or pulling her to witness how Shisui and Itachi were arguing, which never failed to amuse her. The Uchiha Clan had become a sort of surrogate family for Naruto and Kanade. Fugaku was sort of a stern father who secretly smiled at the antics but acted tough on the outside, Mikoto became the caring mother that gave Naruto love, and guided and taught Kanade how to express herself, while Sasuke and Naruto were brothers in all but blood, with Itachi and Shisui watching from the shadows, occasionally messing around as well.

It was now May, and the deadline to apply to the Shinobi Academy was closer and closer. Kanade, feeling insecure, went to the only person she could confess her fears to, Naruto. The two met up during an afternoon, two weeks before the final applications would close. Kanade bited her lip, before asking "Naruto-kun...Do you think I should become a shinobi? I don't want to hurt people, but many shinobi kill...I only want to help people, but not kill them..." Naruto had also a sad look on his face, as he did not want to part with Kanade, as shinobi and civilian do not mix well together..."How about you join first, if you don't like it, I will also quit being a shinobi, I can't bear to live without you!", making Kanade widen her eyes and a faint blush appear. Suddenly a new voice, but one that they were familiar with, Sasuke Uchiha."Don't be so corny, Naruto, but Kanade, everyone's worried about you, but luckily Kaa-san came up with a great idea. You can be a genin who does virtually no killing, just basic D-Rank missions, then do the Chunin Exams and transfer to the Medic, so you can help people instead of you know, killing them." Kanade and Naruto widened their eyes at this brilliant solution, as Mikoto appeared and ruffled Kanade's hair "There there Kanade-chan, everything's gonna be alright now, and next time don't go to Naru-chan, we're more smarter than him"

"HEY!" was the only response as Fugaku, Itachi and Shisui all appeared and laughed at Naruto. Glad that she could stay with Naruto and Sasuke, Kanade let out one of her few rare smiles and eagerly nodded!

**That's it for now. Thank you for the constant support. 300 views right now for this piece of crap is quite pleasing for me. And I've gotten 7 followers (I'm so proud)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**THE ONLY THING IM LACKING IS REVIEWS! PLEASEEEEEEE LIKE EVEN FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK, THEY HELP A LOT OR I'LL ASK DARTHEMIUS TO RAPE YOU!...maybe not..., depends if Trish is available. Otherwise he'll just tell Naruto to fuck you...or slice you.**

**Yes, I made the academy entry 10, and academy 12. There's a reason for this, 1 year for the booksmarts and 1 year for weapons, chakra control, 3 academy, blah blah blah.**

**AN: I'm not really good with conversations, so PLEASE ANYONE TELL ME HOW TO WRITE DECENT CONVERSATIONS IN FF PLEASE! ILL PAY YOU WITH COOKIES AND CREAM!**


	3. Chapter 2: Academy

CHAPTER 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel Beats

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"_**Summon or Demon thinking"**_

_**CHAPTER 2: THE ACADEMY LIFE**_

Naruto, along with Kanade, Sasuke, Mikoto and Shisui were now walking to the Academy. Chatting happily to Shisui and Mikoto about the academy and what new things they would learn there. Fugaku had clan duties to attend to and Itachi was out on an ANBU mission. Both had expressed their deepest disappointments at unable to attend the opening ceremony, but promised to make it up to them. Naruto, immersed in a conversation with Shisui and Sasuke, suddenly froze up as he saw _them_. Minato leaning against a tree trunk while Kushina and Narumi had walked up to them, both a little bothered by how Naruto wasn't walking with his family. Naruto definitely did not address them as his family, oh no, its virtually impossible to call someone Father and Mother if they haven't even noticed their son for 10 years.

The Namikaze family, unaware of his estranged son's thoughts walked up to them as Minato said "Naruto, where were you this morning? You were supposed to come with us to register you to the Shinobi Academy, sorry but we were focused on Narumi so much that we just forgot about you." Seeing Minato blatantly saying that with no ounce of regret at all, Naruto almost broke out of his mental restraints but Kanade, holding his hand, gazing at him with those wide, beautiful orbs of amber calmed him down instantly, as he squeezed her hand in return and gave her a gentle smile. Mikoto looking at the sight was torn between motherly anger and amusement. Seeing Minato being so carefree brought out her motherly side, speaking volumes of how she cared about Naruto, but looking at the two children was just so cute, she just wanted to cuddle them to death! Naruto, turning his gaze back to Minato calmly replied "There's no need. Kaa-chan already arranged it all for me and Kanade." Kushina, hearing those words spoke up in puzzlement "But Naruto, I've never even arranged anything for you! We didn't even realize that you were at the age to register like Narumi-chan, heh. So, who is this "Kaa-chan" of yours?". Naruto, gritting his teeth at those words was about to lash out before he remembered about his true family. Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke and Kanade were his true family. Biting down on his tongue, he turned and entered the academy with Kanade and Sasuke right behind him, while Mikoto and Shisui sent scathing looks to Kushina and Minato respectively, getting puzzled looks in reply at how cold their son was being. Dismissing those thoughts, Minato used Hiraishin to teleport to the stage, earning gasps and ooh's from the children. Smiling warmly at them, he began his speech "Children of Konoha, today you have decided to become a Shinobi of Konoha. I will not sugar this, the road of a Shinobi is dangerous. Being a shinobi requires you to possess the Will of Fire. This Will of Fire is what led us to emerge victorious in the First, Second, Third Shinobi World War. It is also what led us to the defeat of the Kyubi no Yoko! The Will of Fire...it is the will and desire to protect the ones you cherish! To destroy your enemies and protect your loved ones. Striking fear into your foes and etching respect into your friends! THIS IS THE WILL OF FIRE! (cue shouts). I leave you, the next generation of Shinobi, in the capable hands of the Shinobi Academy!" Minato, finishing his speech, once again teleported away back to the Hokage Tower, finishing the mountain of yesterday, the day before and the day before that of paperwork. Mentally crying, he didn't even think he could get started on the paperwork for today!

A woman, wearing a chunin flak jacket came up to them and called out the name roster. "Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Tachibana Kanade, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Civilian 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 , 14 ,15 please come to Room 105. I will be your academy teacher and address me as Noira-sensei. Is that understood?"

Once in the room of 105, the students finally took a good look at Noira-sensei. She had brown hair carefully weaved into a bun, glasses framing her coal eyes and a chunky necklace hung around her neck. She started off the lesson with a history lesson, making most of the students groan. However, they all snapped up as it was a recount of how the Kyubi was defeated. At the end, when it was almost time for lunch break, Noira-sensei added on "Classmates, the savior of Konoha is right here, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze! If not for her, all of us could've died that night!" At the end of that sentence, the bell rung and Narumi was the first to walk out, with the civilians, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai following her. Naruto, Kanade and Sasuke were the last to leave the classroom. As the children entered the courtyard, Narumi shouted "All right, listen you guys! I'm the savior of Konoha, and you guys should play with me right!" Most of the crowd cheered in response. "All right then, if you wanna be friends with me, you can't play with Naruto!" It was sickening to see how cruel children can be at times, as most of the crowd dispersed. Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji had just wandered off to another clearing, muttering how less troublesome that would be, while Aburame Shino had completely disappeared. Naruto, leaning back to a tree trunk gazed at the ground dejectedly, before being pulled into a tight embrace by Kanade. No words were needed to spoken, with how Kanade was supporting him in her unique way. Sasuke rolled his eyes before unsealing three bento's that Mikoto had made for them, and the three began to dig in, not noticing Narumi's angry glare.

(Two years later)

Naruto, gazing out of the window reflected back on these two years. Narumi still hadn't lifted the unofficial ban, not that he cared much anyway. He only needed Kanade and Sasuke and he'd be fine. Noira had continuously praised Narumi, helping her by lifting her test scores up, a little help with the shuriken and kunai throwing and bam! Rookie of the Year was of course, given to Narumi. Noira had absolutely done nothing with regards to the practical portion of the Academy, instead focusing on the theoretical part of the Academy. Thankfully, Itachi and Shisui took some time and helped Sasuke and Naruto do the Leaf Control, Tree Walking and Water Walking chakra control exercises, learn some generic jutsu's such as the Substitution, Transformation, Bunshin, Temporary Paralysis and the Shunshin for a year. The second year Shisui awakened Sasuke's Sharingan and had gotten him to two tomoe's in each eye and Sasuke was now adept in using the Uchiha Interceptor taijutsu style as Naruto, was training with Itachi in kenjutsu after Fugaku and Mikoto had chipped in to buy him a wakizashi from Tetsu no Kuni. Kanade, under the tutelage of Mikoto had learned the basics of medical jutsu, now able to heal cuts, gashes and small wounds. A small tug from his right brought him back to reality as it was now lunch time and Kanade, gazing up with those beautiful amber orbs was inquisitively looking at him. Blushing furiously, he jumped out the window with Kanade and Sasuke looking at him with massive sweatdrops.

(Genin Exam)

Noira was nervous, hell, who wouldn't be nervous. The clan leaders and the Hokage himself were attending the Genin exams, and she mostly only taught the children the theoretical part of the academy course. Noira, after collecting the papers from the theoretical part of the exam, directed the class outside to the archery range. Civilain got 1/10 for kunai and 1/10 for shuriken. Kiba got a 6/10 for kunai and 7/10 for shuriken, making Tsume growl in anger at this kind of results, Shino got a 7/10 kunai and 9/10 for shuriken, Hinata got a 8/10 kunai and 9/10 for shuriken, earning a nod from Hiashi, both Ino and Sakura got 4/10 for kunai and 5/10 for shuriken, making Inoichi sigh in disappointment, Shikamaru and Choji both got 6/10 for shuriken and kunai, making Choza snort in amusement, waking up Shikaku who just fell asleep again. Narumi got a 9/10 and 10/10 for kunai and shuriken respectively, making Noira yell out "Look class, Narumi-sama is doing the best!" Minato grinned proudly, with Kushina behind him cheering Narumi on. It was then Kanade's turn, and she got 10/10 for kunai and shuriken, making the whole class dead silent. Noira then stuttered out "N-next, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto, grinning at Fugaku flicked the kunai and shuriken with both wrists, making the whole class and clan leaders wide-eyed as he got a perfect 10/10. Sasuke then shoved him, murmuring showoff. Naruto just smiled widely at Fugaku, earning a small smile and nod as Sasuke, coldly gazing at Minato and Kushina tossed the shuriken and kunai wildly...getting yet another perfect score. The class couldn't believe it. The apparent Savior of Konohagakure no Sato, was just bested by three unexpected people. Narumi, growing more and more red in the face yelled out "They must have cheated! No one can best me! I'm the Savior of Konoha!" Noira could do nothing but stutter out "T-that's enough class, t-time to head back inside for the jutsu portion." After the three academy jutsu, which all civilian failed and named children passed, they were given a chance to demonstrate their personal jutsu for more points. Naruto, Sasuke and Kanade thought this was a waste of time, but Shisui had convinced them to show off a little bit, so the Namikaze family would know what they missed and how they could surprise Fugaku. Both Kanade and Naruto saw Fugaku as a father figure, and Sasuke had a desire to impress his father, so all three of them agreed. First to demonstrate was Shino, as he let out his bugs, earning terrified screams from Sakura and Ino. Next was Choji, and he demonstrated the Baika no Jutsu, enlarging his arms. Hinata then demonstrated her bloodline, the Byakugan. Shikamaru then used his Shadow Imitation Jutsu on Ino. Narumi then uansed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, creating around twenty five clones, making the clan heads widen at her abnormal chakra reserves, giving grudging respect. Sasuke, after pondering for a moment, used Katon: Hosenka on three different targets stationed at different heights, each small fireball exploding upon contact, earning a nod of approval from Fugaku. Next was Kanade, who demonstrated her use of medical chakra by closing a artificial wound on Naruto, then healing him, making all the clan heads and children mind-boggled at this young girl's chakra control, while the children saw something new. Finally, was Naruto. Naruto, coldly gazing at Kushina and Minato, brought out Shinso, making them wide-eyed as they couldn't recall when had they taught Naruto kenjutsu. Naruto smirking and bringing out Shinso, slashed at a training dummy 100 feet away from him, and the target fell to pieces. The whole training ground was dead-silent at this masterful display of kenjutsu. To say this was shocking from a genin was a massive understatement. Not once in their lives had the clan heads, Minato and Kushina expect such skill from a genin. Even most Jounin who took up Kenjutsu couldn't do it without the help of Chakra flow! Sure, Naruto was a genin born from two of the strongest shinobi in existence, but still! This display of skill was just too impressive. As the 27 potential genin got over the shock and dispersed after the exams, Naruto and Kanade went to the Uchiha clan house for a celebration dinner, making it one of the most enjoyable nights for them!

(Namikaze clan house)

Minato, Kushina and Narumi were each immersed in their own thoughts. Narumi was furious at how her 'stupid brother' showed her up, while Kushina and Minato finally recognized their son in 12 years. Both felt astounded by the level of skill that their son showed, because he had attained them without any help from his parents, and from the looks of it were very close to the silver haired orphan and the Uchiha Clan. Kushina in particular had felt deep regret for not being with their son, as she was a Kenjutsu Master in her own right, they silently vowed to make it up to him...

**And that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if you were going to think Naruto and Kanade would be ver y unemotional, like how Kanade was in canon Angel Beats. However, in the anime of Episode 6, she was that cold because of how she witnessed her friends passing away, leading her to believe that everyone will disappear at one point or another, closing off her emotions. That's why she seems a little bit more emotional (a little bit) but mostly she will just be supporting Naruto in her own little way (so cute!) while Sasuke will look on from the shadows until he has Yuri.**

**Yes, I removed Iruka and Mizuki from being teachers, they're not important and I don't care about them. **

**Don't give me any complains about Naruto using Shinso. There are about only 4 good stories with Naruto using Shinso and none of them are even completed. Right now he's just learning basic kenjutsu, he will not get Ikorose, Shinso and Korose, Kaminashi no Yari until much much later. I estimate when he learns shikai, it'll be around the chunin exams. Like I said he got Shinso at 11, he trains with it intensively for atleast a year, probably two if you count the arcs, with intensive training. He won't get Kamishini no Yari until the end of the story. And I mean at The End. **

**I didn't give Narumi Rasengan yet, I'll give it to her during Chunin Exams.**

**To Darthemius, MASSIVE RESPECT MASSIVE RESPECT MASSIVE RESPECT GO READ HIS STORIES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE ONLY THING IM LACKING IS REVIEWS! PLEASEEEEEEE LIKE EVEN FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK, THEY HELP A LOT OR I'LL ASK KANADE TO SLICE YOU UP WITH SONIC ROTATION! I HAVE 1200 VIEWS BUT I HAVE 6 REVIEWS? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!?**

Now serious question guys: Should Kanade learn elemental jutsus or stick to her Angel Player moves, and should Naruto get Angel Player moves or use elemental jutsus. Leave a review or PM me!


	4. Chapter 3: Genin Exams

CHAPTER 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel Beats

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"_**Summon or Demon thinking"**_

_**CHAPTER 3: THE REAL GENIN EXAMS**_

Naruto was napping in Kanade's lap as she lay against a small tree, having a serene smile on her face as she stroked through Naruto's soft hair, as Sasuke was up in the tree branches, hands behind his head as he smiled knowingly at his two true friends, as he thought about how they were perfect for each other as a couple. Hopefully, he'd be able to find someone like that soon. He certainly did not want the useless fangirls who didn't even have their priorities set straight... Gazing at the sky he closed his eyes and relaxed to the sounds of nature...

(Hokage Office)

Minato leaned back into his chair, thinking about his family. His family was now pretty much torn into two. He and Kushina did spend more time with Narumi, that he could admit, but it was for the greater good of Konoha. Although he tried to keep repeating that mantra, his mind kept going back to his early days as an orphan. There were no parents to comfort him, no one to help him. Even he had the orphanage as his home, and the matron as a pseudo-parent. Naruto, had nothing until he met that silver haired girl, Kanade was her name if he remembered correctly and the Uchiha family. Swallowing deeply, he hoped that the plan he and Kushina made would help return Naruto to his true family, the ones that would never abandon him again...

(Academy Classroom)

Naruto, Kanade and Sasuke sat together in the last row as Noira read off the team assignments. "Team 1 will be Civilian 1, 2, 3. Team 2 will be Civilian 4, Civilian 5, Civilian 6, Team 3 will be Civilian 7, 8, 9. Team 4 will be Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and Tachibana Kanade. Team 5 will be Civilian 10, 11, 12. Team 6 will be Team 13, 14, 15. Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai. Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzaka Kiba. Team 9 will be Ami, Kurama Yakumo, and Civilian 16. And finally Team 10 will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. You now have an hour to familiarize yourself with your future teammates, and your sensei's will be picking you up after that hour."

Naruto had an unreadable expression on his face, as Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder while Kanade took his hand in hers to express that they were with him even if they were on different teams. Narumi then sauntered over to their table, smirking while saying "Well well well, if it isn't my _brother_, Naruto and the orphan. I guess I'll have to do everything for you two dropouts!", as she continuously insulted them, her crowd of cronies cheered and supported her. Ignoring her, the trio walked out the classroom to get some Mapo Tofu.

(One hour later back at the Academy Classroom)

Naruto, Kanade and Sasuke were sitting together in the last row, while Narumi was smirking at them with her band of fan-boys and fan-girls, bragging as usual. Suddenly the door opened to reveal two undoubtedly quite beautiful women and a bearded man smoking a cigarette. The normally cheerful amethyst eyes belonging to Naruto suddenly lost all their warmth as he glared at one of the woman, specifically Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. Kushina managed a shaky smile at Naruto before yelling "Team 4, meet me at Training Grounds 46!" and vanished in a poof of smoke. The other female simply stated "Team 8, meet me at Training Ground 12." The bearded jonin took a puff and sighed "Team 10 at the Sarutobi Residence, and Team 9 you're at Training Ground 44, Team 7 you'll have to wait a long time as your Jōnin sensei is rather...eccentric." Kanade simply vanished in a swirl of water while Naruto just simply disappeared . Growling at how cool those two outcasts were, Narumi made the handseal for Shunshin no Jutsu and vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Training Ground 46)

Kushina appeared in a swirl of leaves and was about to sit down on a stump when a puff of smoke, a swirl of water and Naruto appeared right in front of her. The puff of smoke cleared to reveal a red-faced Narumi while the swirl of water focused to reveal the white-haired orphan girl, Kanade was her name if she remembered correctly. Steeling herself, she addressed her team "Ohayo, Team 4! Starting today, we'll be all in a team! Now we'll go with introductions! My name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina! My likes are ramen, my family, pulling prank, cooking and hanging out! My dislikes are coffee and anything bitter! My dream, well was to become the first female Hokage! But now its to train you to become strong shinobi of the Leaf and to reunite my family..." Although the last part was whispered, all three prospective genin heard it and all of them simultaneously narrowed their eyes in anger.

Narumi apparently couldn't contain her excitement and shouted "All right, its me next dattebayo! My name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi! My likes are miso ramen, red bean soup, pulling pranks and hanging out with my gang! My dislikes are Baka-Naruto, vegetables, and anyone who are with Baka-Naruto. My dream is to become the Hokage dattebayo!" Naruto rolled his eyes at her claim, Kanade didn't show any outward emotions but if you knew her well you could see that she was quite annoyed when her left foot started tapping the ground. Kushina had a slight frown marring her face as she considered the implications of Narumi's statement.

Kanade decided to speak up "My name is Tachibana Kanade. My likes are Naruto, Sasuke, the Uchiha Clan, and Mapo Tofu. My dislikes are few in nature. My dream is to become an accomplished medic for Konoha." Kushina and Naruto both smiled at her, showing support for her.

Naruto then said "Alright, guess its my turn now? Name's Naruto, Likes are dried persimmons, canned coffee, Kanade-chan, all the Uchiha Clan, pizza, green tea and Shinso. My dislikes are my biological family, narcissists, megalomaniacs and anyone that hurts my precious people. My dream is to protect my precious people." Kushina nodded but inside she was sniffling when Naruto said that he disliked his own family. Her determination to bring him back into the family skyrocketing, she started explaining the Genin Test.

Kushina stated "All right kiddos, now its time for the real Genin Test. The test at the Academy was just to weed out the useless which can't even have the skills to become genin. This test could be called the true Genin Test. In my pouch here I've got 3 bells. You'll have take them from me, before noon! In other words, Each of you only have a 33.3% to pass this exam. And be ready, I won't hold back!

(Timeskip: Hokage Tower)

It was near evening when Kushina appeared at the door. Kushina had several lacerations on her body, her ninja uniform was torn in several places as she clutched her arm which was bleeding from a severe gash as she walked into the room where several dozen jonin and Minato gasped at the sight before Minato dismissing them all as he was only waiting for Kushina's report on Team 4. Minato rushed to her, and gently led her to the couch as Kushina yelped when Minato accidentally touched her in a highly sensitive spot. Minato then asked "Shina-chan, how are you all injured...what happened at the Genin Test?"

Momentarily wincing, Kushina recounted her tale as soon as she announced "start" in Training Ground 4...

FLASHBACK

Kushina narrowed her eyes, immediately catching sight of Narumi hiding in a canopy of trees, not too far but enough to catch sight of her. Kanade was hiding nearby behind a rock while Naruto was in front of her, hand on the hilt of Shinso already. Kushina was just about to open her mouth to taunt Naruto, when Naruto suddenly dashed forward and slashed at her rapidly. However, Kushina wasn't an A, bordering S-ranked kunoichi for nothing, her swordsmanship skills were on par with Mangetsu Hozuki, the ex-leader of the Seven Swordsman. In fact, it was only due to the fact that Mangetsu was skilled in wielding all 7 of the blades and his ridiculous strong water affinity that allowed him to defeat her. She quickly unsheathed Benihime, that was infused with her fighting spirit, according to her father, Genryusai Uzumaki. The two quickly entered a beautiful dance. Naruto was slowly losing of course, his skills clearly inferior to Kushina, however help came in the way of Kanade as she threw a mixture of kunai and shuriken at her, forcing her to kawarimi as Naruto winced from the injures; two gashes on his left arm, a minor strike on his right leg and various lacerations littered his body. He had no qualms that it was only his luck that gave him some minor injuries on Kushina, if Kushina wanted to she would have killed him in less than 2 seconds. Suddenly, Narumi rushed out and charged straight at Kushina, both hands wielding a kunai each as she wildly slashed at Kushina. Kanade was already by Naruto's side, healing what looked to be severe gashes on Naruto's left forearm.

Kushina was hard-pressed against the onslaught of clones that Narumi had just summoned. Deciding to showcase a little of her power, she used her unique chakra chains. "Ninpo: Kyū kusari !" Summoning nine chains, she whirled them around her, likened to a hurricane and the mass of clones disappeared. She quickly dashed behind Narumi and knocked her out gently with a chop to the neck.

Naruto and Kanade were all ready by now. Naruto charged in with Shinso with much more faster and more ferocious in his strikes as Kushina parried and blocked before neatly substituting away as she decided to take out Kanade as her first target, hoping to rile up Naruto. Kanade did something out of her expectations as she calmly intoned "Ninpo: Hand Sonic". Two chakra armblades instantly formed on her hands as she swerved to the side to dodge the overhead slash of Benihime and stabbed right into Kushina's heart. However, a puff of smoke revealed that it was merely the substitution jutsu...again. Kanade and Naruto stood back to back, the former holding up her hands in a battle ready position, as the latter crouched low, eyes darting forth and back to scan for any signs of Kushina.

Kanade suddenly dashed to his left, twin blades clashing against Benihime. Kushina suddenly smirked and another Kushina came out to strike Kanade at the back before Naruto intercepted stabbed her in the back, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Kushina winced, the stab was aimed directly at the vertebrae and was quite a painful way to go. Kanade and Naruto slowly circled around her, tell-tale signs of assessing an enemy...

Kushina then suddenly disappeared, before reappearing at Kanade's back, but this time there was three of them and Kanade wasn't able to dodge fast enough. She was knocked out and laid gently to the ground but Naruto had came rushing in, snarling as his slashes became stronger, faster and Kushina had to disperse her chains to keep up with the onslaught. Naruto's kenjutsu skills were on par with Gekko Hayate, a notable swordsman that was renowned for his chronic cough and his mastership swordsman skills. One gash on her right bicep, two deep lacerations on his right elbow. Shinso versus Benihime, each stroke was deemed to kill. Each slash was positioned to slay. Silver blurs were clashing in a lethal rhapsody.

Surprisingly, it was Kushina who had to break away first. She dashed away, Benihime stabbed into the ground as she could no longer hold it, due to Shinso severing her tendons. It wasn't a deep issue, but she could no longer hold her sword, which was admittedly her most strongest skill. She would have some issues with casting handseals, which left taijutsu. Naruto however was worse far off. Despite dealing severe damage to a respected jounin, his entire body was battered, bruised, laced with blood and dirt. He staggered back to his feet, as he smirked and shunshined away with Kanade. Kushina internally frowned at this, before widening her eyes and reached for the three bells...only to see them missing! Frantic, she saw the white hair of Kanade glistening near the lake and she decided to chase after them...before she sighed. For the time was noon...

(TIMESKIP)

After Kushina had woken up Narumi and Kanade finished healing Naruto, the three sat in a circle in front of Kushina. Kushina decided to pass them, technically they had gotten three bells...just not in the way she intended them to. Kushina started speaking "Narumi-chan, you were very good in using your clones as a barrage. However, that was also your downfall. As your clones dispelled, the smoke allowed me to sneak behind you and knock you out. Next time, leave some of your clones around you so they can defend you as you attack. Kanade, your healing skills are impressive. I'm sure you will become an accomplished medic in time. However, you need to increase your repertoire of offensive skills. Just for reference, what was that jutsu when you suddenly had armblades on your hands?"

Naruto grinned encouragingly at Kanade as she replied in a detached tone "It was determined by Tsunade-sama that my chakra was unique and I could form my chakra into materialised objects that form the basis of my ninjutsu skills. One of my chakra skills is called Ninpo: Hand Sonic. It forms two armblades that I have mediocre use, but I am hoping to rectify that within time."

Kushina sweat-dropped at seeing a mini female Itachi, but turned to her last team member, and was also the one she most desperately wanted to bond with. "Naruto-kun, your kenjutsu skills were...impresssive, for a lack of better term. You skills are on-par with Yugao, an ANBU operative specialising in kenjutsu. Naruto-kun...who taught you kenjutsu, I'm a master myself...so I could take over and instruct and teach yo-" abruptly stopping and shivered internally at how her first-born was giving her murderous looks.

Naruto didn't even bother to hide the scowl that marred his face. As he opened his mouth to retort scathingly, he felt Kanade put her hand's over his, giving him comfort and reassurance. Smiling wryly at her, he forced down his anger that was about to explode and coldly replied "It was Itachi and Shisui, and I reassure you, they are competent enough for me." After finishing Naruto stonily gazed at her, not betraying any emotion

Kushina was visibly crushed at this, and before tears could drop she quickly dismissed them, only casting a longing look at her estranged son, she began to walk back to the Hokage Tower...

END FLASHBACK

Minato smiled faintly "He truly is our son, ne Kushina?". Kushina couldn't really do anything but smile and cry at the same time. Minato soon joined her, both wallowing in their regret, anguish and sadness...

**UCHIHA CLAN HOUSE: DINNER:**

Mikoto was piling food onto the table with a gentle smile as Shisui was horsing around with Itachi, Kanade, Fugaku and Sasuke were calmly eating their food, letting out a few chuckles and smiles every now and then at Shisui's antics and Itachi's sighing. Naruto watched on with a serene smile; this was his true family. It took 9 years of lonliness and suffering from Naruto, but he found his family that he could envision Narumi, Minato and Kushina being in but never him. Glancing at Shisui mouthing off to Fugaku and getting cuffed in the head by Mikoto who began chastising him admonishingly, hiding a grin at Itachi's smirk and laughed together at Sasuke's joke with Kanade. Yes, this was what he always hoped for, his true dream, for a family.

**An****d that's the end of this chapter. Sorry took so long, CUHK is really...really damn hard. Based on the reviews and PM's I have decided to give Kanade Water release and Angel Player moves (will be attributed to her excellent chakra control) and Naruto is probably Earth release cause Earth and Water release aren't used much in most Naruto stories. Even when OP Naruto have all 5 elemental attributes they still focus on fire and wind and lightning so this is a variety. Sasuke will get Fire and Lightning and I will give some original jutsu each to Kanade and Naruto. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer of this chapter (desperation), which I promise will be published on/before 1****st****January. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, Chapter 4: The Genin Life and First Blood!**

**As you can see, I based Naruto's personality off Otonashi for now, he will later have a Gin type after we move onto shippuden. At last, he will have his own, just not sure what**

**Ok some people will probably ask "You described the sword fight in such detail why wasn't Naruto in the hospital or something. Um guys kushina ain't going for the kill whereas Naruto is. She's meant to teach them and that means assessing their skills. So far she already knows Narumi, but she see's Kanade intro and thinks she can only heal, and she needs to know more about Naruto, that's why she didn't go straight for the knockout, no shit...**

**By the way, Naruto's eyes are NOT the Rinnegan, I just like the color amethyst**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**5000 VIEWS AND 17 REVIEWS YAY!**

Question: Will Zabuza/Haku live in the Wave Mission? Millionaire question guys! I'm personally voting on no, to let the greens get some experience on the true ninja life. No polls but please review or PM!


	5. Chapter 4: First Kill

CHAPTER 4:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel Beats

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"_**Summon or Demon thinking"**_

**Special dedication towards: Tensa-Zangetsu 102 for reviewing within 30 minutes. Also special thanks to the countless others who favorite/follow me and Tenshi! I promise the next chapter, Wave Mission Part 1 probs on 28th**

_**CHAPTER 4: GENIN LIFE; FIRST BLOOD**_

Kushina observed her team as they converged at the top of the Hokage Monument. Narumi was dressed in her trademark crimson jacket (normal jacket) with the kanji "Konoha" engraved on the back. She also wore black cargo pants with red-stripes going down with her forehead protector stripped of the cloth and was sewn into the breast of her crimson jacket. Her face, so like her own with the exception of Minato's sapphire eyes. Unfortunately though, she seemed to have inherit her mother's temperament and verbal tic, she mused amusingly.

Tachibana Kanade was dressed...rather uniquely it seemed. She wore a gray jacket over a white petticoat. The jacket was rather plain in nature, the notable features being a red top button and black cuffs and the letters "SSS" imprinted on the left breast pocket. She then wore a brown plated skirt, knee-high white socks, brown boots and her only accessory was a pale blue barrette clip, not unlike Kushina's but it was on the back of her head, rather than in front of her hair. (Academy uniform). From what she could see, she would grow up to be extremely beautiful, with that exotic silver/pale blue hair and honey yellow eyes. However, she seemed quite distanced to everyone except Naruto for now.

Naruto, she thought was influenced by ANBU. He wore a grey sleeveless turtleneck which also had the letters "SSS" imprinted horizontally on the upper back. He also wore black fingerless gloves, black narrow pants tucked into his gray boots. Shinso, naturally was strapped on his hip. He seemed to be quite stoic and cold when dealing with her, Narumi or Minato, but very warm to Kanade and the Uchiha clan. Feeling a pang of pain in her heart, she forced it away, clearing her head of these depressing thoughts.

Stopping her weary thinking as all three genin were looking at her expectantly, she flashed a confident grin at them and led them to the hell that every green genin experienced; D-Rank Missions

(TIMESKIP: ONE MONTH AFTER)

Narumi gritted her teeth in anger after the countless D-Ranked missions that they were forced to do. They had to wake up at 6 in the morning, do some warm-ups such as running, practicing kunai and shuriken throwing, working on pre-existing skills but Kaa-chan had taught them no new skills! She was looking forward to using the Rasengan or Chakra Chains or Kenjutsu or something, but she was reminded every time she should still enjoy her innocence while she could. She wanted to be powerful dammit!

And to top it all off, the loser and his sidekick girl didn't talk to Kaa-chan at all even though Kaa-chan tried her hardest. She scoffed at this, who would want that loser anyway, he was NOTHING compared to the Savior of Konoha. Deep insider her, a crimson fox rolled its eyes for its container's relative simple-mindedness for repeating the same thing over and over again. For not the last time, it cursed the blonde Kage for re-sealing it, sealing half of its power away, and worse of all sealing it into the retarded one out of the two offspring. Now, if he was sealed into that redheaded boy... it grinned, showing off its giant teeth at the thoughts running through its head...

Naruto could hold his patience, but everyone has their limits, even Kanade and Itachi. Kushina had approached him countless times after team meetings offering him private tutoring in the art of the sword, even though he grudgingly admit that her skill was far superior than anyone's in Konohagakure. However, he hadn't reached that point yet where he could learn nothing else from Itachi or Shisui, so he would wait until then or he found someone that had equivalent or superior kenjutsu skill than Kushina, which would be willing to teach him, a genin that had an average skill with the blade. Even an idiot would say that the chances were non-existent

Even though that was the main reason for Naruto being annoyed, there were other side reasons. Partly because of the D-Rank missions, unable to cut down Tora using Shinso had annoyed him considerably, although being around Kanade always calmed him down. Shaking his head softly, he wryly smiled at how one glance at Kanade's golden orbs and he couldn't maintain any kind of anger any more. She just had that kind of allure and aura to him.

The second most annoying thing after Kushina was Narumi. She had this uncanny and annoying ability to whine at everything since she was the "Saviour of Konoha" and should be fighting monsters, meet her prince in shining armor and get married forever happily after. Childish and idiotic, in his opinion. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku had sat the three down and explained what a shinobi did once after the two males of their group had expressed a strong desire to become shinobi. They lied, murdered, killed people because they were ordered to. One's friend could easily murder him the next day without feeling a sliver of remorse. Their 'allies' on the battlefield could stab them in the back and laugh. Surprisingly, it was Kanade that understood first, and had helped explain to Naruto and Sasuke that it wasn't a fun or easy job. Eventually, all three of them had understood the grave dangers that they could be put in; but they wanted to do it. No, they would do it for their precious ones, for each other. Upon hearing that, Mikoto burst into tears and engulfed them into a giant bear hug, which turned into a group hug with all of them, even Fugaku and Itachi for they knew the darker sides of the shinobi world. They knew it wasn't light on your conscience at all.

But returning back to the present, he noticed Kushina had a glint in her eyes that was unseen today. Naruto mused that it was probably either training, something she cooked up in her mind to make him return to the Namikaze-Uzumaki family or hopefully a C-Rank mission. Even he was getting tired of these D-Ranks when they served no purpose in learning new skills. Kushina grabbed their attention by clicking her fingers and announcing that they would go to the Hokage Tower to pick up a C-Rank mission that she had personally picked. Narumi cheered, Naruto and Kanade both nodded in acceptance.

As the four walked into the Hokage Tower, they were greeted by Minato who smiled warmly at them. Narumi grinned wildly, while Naruto and Kanade coldly nodded. Minato noticed this, and his cheerful smile dimmed a little, as he began conversing with Kushina. Giving them the scroll he had setted aside, he mentally asked Kushina if they were truly ready for this. Kushina's hardening of the eyes and her silent promise to cause him pain was more than enough incentive to toss her the scroll and ready a saucer of sake...

Actually no, change that to a bottle of sake...

(TIMESKIP: NEXT DAY: MORNING)

Naruto was writing in a book as Kanade was napping on his shoulder while Narumi was glaring at them with Kushina re-reading the mission scroll again. Kushina was impassive on the outside, but inside she was starting to fret again. This mission was quite simple in nature – a simple escort mission to the outskirts of Wind Country, but that wasn't what had her nervous. It was that the way to the desert was naturally frequented by bandits. To be honest, she had chosen this mission with the intention of getting them their first kill. She was just afraid that they would react to it in a negative way – not everyone was cut out for the shinobi life. She just prayed to the gods that they would be fine.

Closing her eyes one last time and preparing herself, she got up and announced "Team, prepare yourself for two weeks of travelling to the borders of Wind Country for a C-Rank mission. We'll meet our client at the main gate in 2 hours. Any questions? No? Dismissed!" All 4 disappeared in a second. Naruto and Kanade reappeared in front of the Uchiha clan strongholds and knocked on the door to the Clan Head's house, as Mikoto warmly invited them in, getting them some green tea. Naruto quickly informed her of the mission, and Mikoto wished them good luck and promised to inform Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke of their whereabouts.

Naruto and Kanade left the house after being enveloped in one of Mikoto's backbreaking hugs and murmurings to stay safe. Mikoto had equipped them with what they needed all sealed into a sealing scroll. Mikoto had watched them leave, with a melancholic smile on her face. "So...its already time for their rite of passage, ne? Kushina..."

Their client was safely escorted to the borders of Wind Country, where the client, a kind old man dealing in furs had bade them goodbye as another Sand team had come to pick them up.

After the exchange between the Sand team, Kushina had turned to them and told them to start moving quicker, as they had been travelling at civillain speed for the sake of the client. The team dispersed, moving as blurs through the trees, at an estimation of one more night in the woods before returning back to Konoha. Even though the mission had been completed safe and sound, Naruto just had this uneasy feeling, the gut feeling that soon there would be something atrocious...Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the treetops and ground for anything amiss furiously.

TIMESKIP: KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, HOKAGE TOWER

Naruto, Kushina, Kanade and Narumi were in the room of the Hokage. Minato had locked eyes with Kushina for a second before softening his eyes to Narumi, then gazing at Naruto, and finally Kanade. He took note of their downtrodded, weary expressions, their eyes filled with misery, guilt, and their shaking hands. Sighing softly, he dismissed the children before seating Kushina down. He softly asked "So...how did they take it?"

FLASHBACK:

_Kushina had stopped their team in a large clearing. Narumi was still buzzing around happily, unknowing of the danger soon. Kushina had raised up her hand and intoned "Hmph, show yourselves!"_

_Around fifty goons had soon appeared, wielding clubs, axes,etc. One of them stepped forward, shrouded in expensive looking fur, wielding a jagged scimitar. His eyes were amber, with feral, lust, greed evident in his demonic looking eyes. Sneering, showing his yellow, rotting teeth, he snarled out "Hmph, a bunch of pussies! Men, go get them! Tie down the girls and kill the boy! We'll keep them for...entertainment!"_

_Kushina had already summoned her blade, Benihime and was engaging five men plus the leader. Shouting out to them, Kushina yelled out "Team, engage and dispatch! Use lethal force!" _

_Narumi was nervous from seeing all these men, openly leering at her or Mom, but she couldn't fail here! She was a proud shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato! She was the future Hokage, the Saviour of Konoha! Plus, these guys were bad people, thieving, raping, pillaging others! They deserved to die! Upon reaching that conclusion, she summoned thirty clones, charging against thirty men_

_Kanade still maintained her expressionless face, although her eyes hid a glint of sorrow, for what she was about to do. Naruto had already steeled himself and unsheathed Shinso, its blade reflecting the sun, knowing that this was part of the shinobi life. _

_Naruto immediately engaged the rest of the men, trying to not let Kanade fight them, instead providing support. Shinso pierced the back of one, two, three as he reappeared behind them one by one. Its blade was now stained with the crimson liquid of life, as Naruto coldly gazed into the eyes of the men, until their life faded away. Naruto couldn't stop however, whirling around to throw three kunai into the head, neck and heart of another. Gasping quickly, his eyes widening, he reappeared to block the overhead strike by another that was intended for Kanade before lodging a kunai in his kidney. Kanade __was no fool, taking note of the remaining three that were about to land their swords on Naruto, __instantly threw two kunai, __their blades landing __straight between the eyes for two men before stabbing the last one in the heart, as light faded from his eyes until his body fell with a dull thud. _

_Even though this was their first kill__s__, they were allowed no respite as Narumi's clones were only successful in taking out fifteen men before dispelling. Kushina had disappeared off somewhere with the leader, with his five goons head dislodged from neck. Naruto rushed forwards, grabbing an explosive note, strapped on a goon and kicked him backwards, where he was supported by two others before exploding in a shower of gore and blood. __The remainder were about to charge forward, expressing anger, before changing to terror, as they all slumped down with chains piercing their back out into the air, as Kushina stood behind them, with the carcass of the leader on the ground, blood pooling around his head and heart, staining the innocent green plains with the scarlet thick liquid. Looking at the carnage, she let out a soft sigh, she used Suiton: Mizurappa to wash the clearing clear of blood, telling her team to quickly move out._

_(NIGHT)_

_The team was very subdued, going through their first kill. Narumi was very shaken up, as her world was filled with fantasies of knights in shining armor, like how her dad rescued her mom. Subject to the terrors of shinobi, she was very shaken up, hands trembling and sucking in large amounts of air. Kanade had rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, gazing at her arms as if to evaluate what had they done. They were now stained with the guilt of killing someone as easily as tapping on someone's shoulder with her hand. Naruto had her in a one-armed hug, pulling her closer as his right hand held Shinso, gazing at the blade, devoid of any blood, but Naruto was able to reimagine how he killed three of the bandits in one go, his amethyst eyes shining with lethality._

_Kushina wordlessly set up a fire, before gathering the team around her. Sighing softly, she slowly spoke "Team...I won't deny it, this is the life of a shinobi. We are to be used by tools by Konohagakure. We pillage, thieve, fight, and most of the times kill. This isn't a fairytale. All that matters is your servitude to Konoha. This is a normal shinobi's code, their nindo." At this point, Narumi had started crying, whilst Naruto and Kanade were just tightly holding each other hands, trying to reassure each other. Kushina gazed at the night sky, alight with stars. She couldn't do anything for them. This was their responsibility, and they could only get over it by themselves. Each person has a different way of dealing through it. "Team...even if we are shinobi, we are human beings at the same time. The emotional guilt that we always go through is hard. Some people end up giving into their guilt, becoming emotional wrecks, unable to function. Some give into their bloodlust, becoming nothing more than homicidal killers. Some, rise above the guilt, never forgetting what they suffered through, but they deal with it. Its up to you how you wish to go through it, but as your sensei, I will be there to support you all. All of you." She moved to the treetops, as she silently kept watch, leaving the trio to think about the way of a shinobi._

_(MORNING)_

_Kushina gazed at all three. Despite her words of comfort, it did next to nothing as all three still had guilt in their eyes for able to take the lives of one so easily. Shaking her head softly, she gathered their supplies before dashing back to Konoha._

(FLASHBACK END)

Kushina was openly crying at this point, with Minato embracing her. Kushina sobbed "Oh Minato, I completely failed as a sensei! I..I shouldn't have let them kill so early! I'm so stupid!". Minato could only hold her, eyes with sadness as he let Kushina bawled her eyes out, until she lost her strength and fell into unconsciousness, the last memory of her was on the couch facing Minato's face, laden with tears.

Naruto and Kanade were on top of the Hokage Mountain, lying next to a specific tree. It was the tree where they both first met, and such held a lot of fond memories. Kanade softly asked "Ne, Naruto..do you think what we did was right? Taking a life so easily...Do we really have the right? We can kill them, but _can_ we kill them?"

Naruto had no answer to that question. This sort of situation wasn't where you could go running to Mikoto or Fugaku. Everyone had to face this by themselves. Gazing at the sky, he softly said "I don't think its the matter of can, but what happens after. If we hadn't killed them, they would've gone further, losing themselves in the depths of insanity. They would have killed, raped, pillaged more others, bringing even more harm. The best we can do is to give them release. Even though this might sound wrong, but...not everyone has to live like that. I just don't know Kanade...if they had won yesterday, I would have been dead, you, Narumi and sensei would have been...raped by them. Even though that sounds atrocious and evil, I just don't know." The two gently embraced, trying to seek comfort through the guilt they had.

**Response to "Guest" review: Well..yes I could easily do that. But then there would be no plot. And I don't feel like it... ****Why don't you make one like that?**

**Okay, I said I would upload on New Year's, but some unexpected shit came up and long story short its sorted. I never expected so many people to read my story, its already 8,000 views! I didn't really expect anyone to read my stories on fanfic, because I've posted a couple of one-shots on Wattpad and none of them have received over 100 views yet haha. So I really thank you guys from the depths of my heart and I hope you continue to read and follow Naruto: Tenshi! Thank you all!**

**Deeply sorry for how sombre this chapter sounded, but I needed to make a point; the shinobi life ain't a game. It'll get light over wave mission and chunin arc, but as we go further into shippuden IDK**

**On a side note, if any of you watch Accelerated World, its my second most favorite anime, and I've decided to make a fanfiction story for it. Its called Accelerated World: Amethyst Storm. Be sure to check it out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Wave Arc Part l

CHAPTER 5:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel Beats

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"_**Summon or Demon thinking" **_

_**CHAPTER 5: Wave Mission: Part 1**_

(1 WEEK LATER: MIDNIGHT:)

Naruto gazed up into the starlit sky on top of the Hokage Monument, dressed in a black turtleneck with blue pants, sitting on the Second Hokage's head, still having dreams about the people he killed with bloodshot eyes. He remembered their expressions of horror, as light diminished from their eyes before their body fell with a dead thud to the cold hard ground. He could practically still smell the stench of the warm crimson liquid of life all around his body, as he gazed at the moon. Narumi had apparently gotten it over within three days as Minato and Kushina comforted her, convincing her that what's done is to be done, and that those were the scum of life. Kanade...he didn't know. He could imagine her huddled in a corner, her honey yellow orbs dimmed with the pain of killing. She, understood things in a much different way. She remembered those bandits that tried to rape her not as lowlifes, but more as innocent children who had struggled and succumbed to the evil hidden inside their hearts.

He himself...had never brought it up with the Uchiha Clan. In fact, he and Kanade didn't even visit the Uchiha for the week. He himself was extremely naïve when he said he wanted to be a shinobi, when he couldn't even begin to fathom the importance of shinobi. Shinobi, no matter what they said, ultimately were tools of their village. They were killers, protectors, fighters, survivors, cold-hearted, emotionless. He...he could never be someone like that. Deep down in his heart, he would be changed. He would never return to be the same person that the Uchiha and Kanade liked him for. During the fight...he had loved the thrill of battle. The adrenaline flowing through his veins, as he fought tooth for tooth, nail for nail, knowing that the odds were life and death. Thinking back, he was disgusted with himself. He unsheathed Shinso, looking at its blade which had torn the life away from so many, before his world was lost in a swirl of multiple colors.

(INNER WORLD)

Naruto opened his eyes to see a wide grass plain and only a silver haired man, dressed in all white, his mouth curved in a wide smile, slitted eyes. The man was lying down on the grass, looking at the clear blue sky, humming a tune that he couldn't quite place. Suddenly, the man turned and looked at him, and Naruto was unnerved. Not afraid, but unnerved. The man was just looking at him, but Naruto felt that it was something more, looking beyond his physical body. The man stretched and stood up, walking to Naruto. Standing in front of Naruto, he quipped "Oh hello there, how'cha doin?"

Naruto didn't really know how to reply to such a normal question so he countered "Yo, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Who are you, where are we, what am I doing here?".

The silver haired man just stretched his smile even further, if that was actually possible. "Well, in order, Ichimaru Gin, your inner world, and you're here because of your Uzumaki heritage. Quick history lesson boya, the Uzumaki Clan was renowned for their sealing, and unique chakra levels and density. Remember when I was talking about their sealing ability? They managed to mimic a mindscape, which is impossible unless you've got control over your mind, like the Yamanaka or a demon in ya body, a Jinchuriki is what they're known as. But going back to the point, the sealing thing became infused with your genes, and it also transformed part of their soul or mind into something completely different, with the help of chakra. I think the mind one is called "Mind's Eye of the Kagura", which is something like the Byakugan but much stronger. Don't ask me boya, I'm the transformed part of your soul. I'm your fighting spirit, the part that is about to disappear because you've got no spirit back in your soul. I've known everything by now, and only one question is left remaining on my mind. Why?"

Naruto just flopped down on the grass, letting out a long sigh. "Ichimaru-san was it? I don't know. Truth is, I wanted to become a shinobi so I could surpass Minato and Kushina, so they would recognize me. But after meeting the Kanade and the Uchiha Clan, I wanted to become a shinobi so I could protect them as well. But right now...is a shinobi even a protector for human life? Or are they just the blades for Konoha, killing her enemies, whilst simultaneously shielding Konoha, acting as her shields. This...this is just plain shit, its just...completely messed up."

Gin's smile just opened a fraction wider on the right side, thinking_ "The kid is good. He's able to determine the problems of human nature at such a young age. Him and this Kanade girl, seems just like me and Rangiku...only personalities reversed...old times, old times. But for him to get me..."_

Gin cleared his throat "Well boya, that's very interestin of ya to say that. Well, I was lyin to ya about the disappear part, heh. But seriously, if ya don't find a reason for doing all of this "shinobi shit", then I will have no power to lend you. Try to find it quick, boya. You can't just rely on dog-shit luck for the rest of your life. Remember Naruto. My power is the same as yours. Understand yourself, and you will understand me. Once you can and have done that, my power, is your power. For now...bye-bye!"

Naruto made an "eh" sound before gasping as his world just turned to black...

Naruto opened his eyes blearily to see a mop of silver hair, somewhat resembling Ichimaru's and honey yellow eyes before smiling and stretched his arms out "Thanks, Kanade. Is it almost meeting time?" Meeting time was referred to the meeting time of team 7, which was at 7. Judging from the sun's position, it was around 5:45. Looking at the sunrise and Kanade, his face had a red tint. Kanade was in front of him, whilst the sun was behind her, making her look absolutely divine. Kanade cocked her head to the side, further intensifying Naruto's blush, before pulling out three smiling as Sasuke appeared in a plume of smoke.

The three sat, huddled in the grass near the Hokage's monument, drinking bottles of iced green tea after finishing the breakfast prepared by Kanade. Sasuke was just lying on his back, hands behind his head looking at the sky, while Naruto had stretched out his legs, gazing at the village as Kanade rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them had repressed the memory of the killing, until they could find some sort of way to get over it, and until then, both silently promised each other they wouldn't speak of it.

Sasuke looked at his two closest friends intensely. They were faking a cheerful visage...well stoic one for Kanade, but to anyone that looked closer, they had tear streaks, a bit pale, sometimes their hands were shaking...But he knew that they would get over it, both of them together. It was a matter of appropriate timing.

Kakashi had made them focus on teamwork skills. Sai he could tolerate, even with his lack of social skills, he was efficient and had a unique skillset with his paintings. Rather, it was the Haruno he couldn't stand. Haruno was a fan-girl, out for his blood. Her taijutsu was abysmal, ninjutsu was the only basic three, and she had less than the average genin chakra reserves. The only thing she could really go for was being a medic-nin or being an assassin.

Returning his mind to the present, seeing Kanade nap on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto had two light pink tinges on his cheeks as he gazed at the silky silver hair, he smirked, seeing a golden opportunity to tease them. He stood up and stretched his arms, commenting "Naruto, that's a nice position you're in. Do you like her or something?"

As Naruto's blush increased ten fold, Sasuke kept on ruthlessly, trying to contain his laughter "Ah, young love these days. Just hurry up and get married. When's the baby?"

What Naruto failed to notice was, that Kanade had long woken up and was biting her cheeks in an effort to contain her own light blush. Suddenly Naruto rested Kanade on the grass plains, unsheathed Shinso and ran after Sasuke, trying to hack him to pieces while yelling "Shut up Sasuke, I'll kill you for this!". Sasuke smirked, retorting "You never denied it, Naruto!" as he ran away from the red haired, red faced boy brandishing a very dangerous piece of metal, both of them comically running and shouting insults. Kanade lightly laughed, and felt fresh, relaxed, free for the first time after the killing.

(TIMESKIP: NOON TRAINING GROUND 4)

Team 4 was gathered around in a large clearing after they had finished their daily training regime. Mainly focusing on their physical skills, she had set them to run around the clearing twenty times, one hundred push ups, sit ups, etc etc in the morning, a mission in the afternoon, then dismissal.

Gathering her team, Kushina set off to the Hokage's Tower for another daily mission. She could see through Naruto's and Kanade's body language that they still hadn't quite recovered, and hopefully the routine would take their mind off it.

(TIMESKIP: HOKAGE TOWER)

Minato had warmly smiled after seeing Team 4 and Team 7 both enter at the same time. Almost immediately, Kushina and Kakashi stepped forward, Sasuke, Kanade and Naruto both exchanged smiles and huddled together. Sai was observing the portraits of all four Hokage's and was wondering if he could replicate them. Narumi and Sakura were talking about the latest gossip, fashion trends, and their daily life.

Minato crossed his hands in front of his face, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. In front of him was a mission scroll, labeled "C". Minato looked at both of them expectantly "Kushina, Kakashi, I've arranged a joint mission with both of your teams. Its an escort mission, to the Land of Waves. There's been some rumors of Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga, two of the Seven Swordsman hanging around there, so two of our Elite Jonin should suffice in dealing with them if needed. Meet your client at nine, and prepare for a two week trip." On that note, Kakashi and Kushina both nodded and stepped back, waiting for dismissal.

However, Minato surprised them by stating "Genin Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, stay behind. The rest of you, dismissed." Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Narumi both nodded respectfully and exited out of the door, while Kushina gave a questioning look before leaving. The silver haired girl, Kanade and Uchiha Sasuke both looked concernedly at Naruto before leaving as well.

Composing his face to a stony, cold facade, Naruto stepped forward to meet the warm gaze of Minato. Blue met purple, as the warm gaze of the sapphire eyes tried to melt through the ice cold glaciers of the amethyst. The two remained in silence over a minute before Minato finally opened his mouth "Naruto...I'm...very, very sorry. Me and Kushina both, have unknowingly neglected you from the start. We didn't even realise until the exams, that we've been forgetting your existence over and over. Kushina has been tearing herself apart because of this. I did manage to persuade her to let me handle this affair, simply becau-"

Naruto coldly interrupted him "I don't want to know. I don't particularly care. What I only want is for you, Kushina and your daughter to leave me alone. I hold no interest in us to become a family again. My family is with Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and...Kanade." The amethyst eyes, belonging to Naruto glowed with much more intensity, as they reflected out the emotion of despair and loneliness. "I have no desire for us to become a family again. Outside of our work, I wish to have no other contact with you. Perhaps that may change, it may not, but right now, it is my wish regarding in affairs with your family." At this point, Naruto had not betrayed any other emotion on his face, his voice still in a dull monotone.

Minato internally winced, and tried to convince himself. Shakily, he replied "V-very well. I'll inform Kushina of your wish, but please, do think about this offer. We...we do, really want you to come back, back to the family, Naruto."

Naruto blinked once, before walking out of the room as well. Minato slumped down in his chair, letting out a deep breath, before returning to his paperwork.

(TIMESKIP: NEXT DAY, NINE)

Sai was observing the great gate of Konoha, as Naruto, Sasuke, Kanade munched on onigiri. Narumi and Sakura were exchanging beauty tips, while Kushina was lightly conversing with the gate guards. They were waiting for Kakashi to appear with the client. 15 minutes later, Kakashi had finally shown up, and the client appeared to be a old man, already drinking Sake this early. The old man showed up and snorted "Well brats, I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna! If any trouble shows up, you'd better protect me with your life!"

The genin...were not impressed at all. Naruto, Kanade, Sasuke, Sakura, and Narumi all gave him deadpan looks, while Sai was merely smiling. Kakashi and Kushina were just stifling their laughter, before all of them signed out and ventured into Nami no Kuni.

Along the way, Narumi and Sakura were loudly talking, while the trio had conversed in small voices as Sai was calmly observing the nearby area. Kakashi was reading his porn as Kushina interjected into the conversation between Sakura and Narumi every now and then. Suddenly, Kakashi disappeared and reappeared, having two ninja with breathing masks, slashed forehead protector with the symbol of Kiri bound in ropes. Lightly kicking their stomach "These two were hidden in a nearby bush, but I managed to spot them with the corner of my eye. Try to be a little more observant, Narumi, Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Kanade had already shifted their body positions, you know?

Narumi's face was burning in anger and embarrassment at being showed up while Sakura nervously smiled and dipped her head in embarrassment. Kakashi then looked towards Tazuna, eye-smiling but releasing an aura of death, and brought him aside to 'speak' about a few things.

After Tazuna had confessed everything about Wave, Gato being its tyrannical ruler, the poverty they were in, and how Tazuna had no choice but to lie, they decided to keep going on the mission. Team 4 was on the alert, even Narumi, who had stopped her beauty talk and was twirling a kunai around her index finger.

As they were on the main road, an unnatural mist came about. Kushina instantly had Benihime out and Kakashi had two kunai's in reverse grip. Signalling to their team to be on alert, as this mist came in too suddenly. Upon hearing a whirling noise, Kushina summoned six of her chains to pull down all the genin as she and Kakashi both ducked down to avoid a massive blade whirling to their neck, before it dislodged in a tree. Gritting her teeth in this annoyance of a mist, she dispersed it as she whirled the six chakra chains incredibly fast, revealing the Demon and Thunder of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga, wielding their respective swords, the Kubikiribōchō and the Kiba. Exchanging a nod with Kakashi, she yelled "Team, Ban Formation! Don't let your guard down!" and flared their chakra in preperation.

The two swordsman of Kiri cocked an eyebrow, before roaring in laughter and rushing forwards to fight Kakashi and Kushina "The famed Benihime, and Sharingan no Kakashi, reduced to taking care of brats!? What a joke! This'll be easier than expected." Kakashi dashed to engage Zabuza with his Sharingan spinning wildly, as Kushina had already parried three strikes from Raiga and was stuck on the defensive for the time being. The genin took in every detail of the fight, and knew they were hopelessly outmatched. They could only see blurs of the jounin as screeching sounds were heard from metal clashing against metal.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared on the lake as Zabuza landed opposite him, Kubikiribōchō already in mid-swing to cleave Kakashi's head from neck. His head did indeed fall...to become water as Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise before his abdomen had a kunai sticking out of it, courtesy of Kakashi from behind. However, before Kakashi could do anything else, the Zabuza he stabbed had melted into water as well and Kakashi was completely submerged into the water by a kick from Zabuza. Zabuza merely sneered, before trapping him "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!". Kushina, seeing this was trying to get over there to free Kakashi, but Raiga was laughing manically and she couldn't do anything else. If she got to Kakashi, Tazuna-san and the Genin would die. If she fought against Raiga, Zabuza would kill the rest of them then herself. Gritting her teeth, she wracked her brain trying to think of a solution.

Team 7's eyes were wide in horror at seeing their sensei captured. Narumi yelled out "No-brow freak, release Kakashi-sensei now!" Forming twenty shadow clones, they rushed towards Zabuza, only to all disappear with a single slash of Zabuza's sword. Laughing loudly, Zabuza grinned manically "Not bad brat, not bad. However none of you are real shinobi! When I was your age, my hands were long dipped in the blood of my ow-URK!" Whatever Zabuza was saying fell short, for there was a large deep gash on his torso, spilling blood on the once clear water, now mixed in with the scarlet blood.

Kushina, Raiga, Zabuza and Kakashi all widened their eyes and looked towards Naruto, who had appeared in front of Zabuza. Raising Kubikiribōchō, Zabuza attempted to slice the red-haired brat, but was forced to substitue away, bringing Kakashi as well as a large fireball tried to burn Zabuza. Grunting in annoyance, Zabuza made a water clone to imprison Kakashi, before looking at the red haired brat "You, red, what's your name? Maybe one day you'll be worthy enough to be marked down in my bing-".

"Shut up" was the unexpected response from Naruto "I don't care about you, but it'll be interesting for us to take on a Swordsmen of the Mist." At the end of the sentence, Kanade and Sasuke had appeared next to him. Sasuke quickly looked to Kushina and gave directives to Sai "Sai, use your Ink Ninjutsu to support Kushina-sensei. Tell Haruno and Namikaze to step in and help if necessary, but protect the client at all costs." Sai nodded, and unfurbished his giant scroll and procceded to draw lions, tigers, hawks at an incredible pace. Making a hand sign, he muttered "Ninpo: Choju Giga!" Five lions and three tigers immediately rushed towards Raiga, while three hawks were circling in the air, waiting for an opportunity. Kushina sent a grateful nod to Sai, before slowly pushing back Raiga. Raiga was irritated, this red haired bitch certainly could match Mangetsu, as much as he hated the bastard, he was definitely stronger than him. Calling down a bolt of lightning to distract Kushina, he smirked before commenting "Uzumaki Kushina, the Benihime. Certainly doesn't do you justice, does it? Raiton: Raikyu!" and threw out five balls of lightning at great speeds, aiming at Kushina.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was getting annoyed and frustrated. The black haired brat was the main fighter, engaging him in a bukijutsu fight. Normally he'd had the upper hand, but because the brat was smaller and deceptively tricker to handle, he couldn't risk using Kubikiribōchō or he'd slice himself open. If there was an opening, and there were many of those, the white haired girl would rush in with her armblades and disengage for the brat. The last one, the red haired gaki was even more annoying than the brat and girl combined. He'd come out of nowhere, and attempt to go straight for vitals and it shamed him to admit it, but he was very accurate and had insane reflexes. He'd always thought that Konoha was a tree hugger, that taught their genin's useless skills, but after seeing those three he was quickly re-evaluating his previous opinion.

Snarling in fury, he kicked the brat away, before going for an overhead strike on the gaki. Only to be blocked by Kakashi's metal gloves. Not letting down the pressure on Kubikiribōchō, he glanced left, only to see ANOTHER brat, grinning towards him.

(MINUTES AGO)

Narumi had seen an golden opportunity. The eyebrow-less freak was fighting the dobe, Uchiha and Tachibana, as her mother was doing okay against the green haired maniac...she hoped. Seeing that the clone of the freak was watching the battle between the creator and the three genin, she smirked, dashing forwards and called three clones to unleash a volley of kunai. The water clone rolled its eyes, surely the brat that called him eyebrowless didn't really expect him to not see that. However, its eyes bulged, as Narumi had reappeared behind him, shoving three kunai's into its vertebrae.

(PRESENT TIMING)

Zabuza knew he was sorely outmatched. The trio of genin that he just took on could qualify as Chunin material, atleast in the Mist. To add upon that, he had another brat to deal with, that could defeat his water clone, and not to mention Kakashi. Although Raiga was doing well against Kushina, he wasn't stupid, it was only because she was worried about the client and the brats. He grinned maliciously..._There was always next time_, before signalling to Raiga to retreat. The green-haired swordsman didn't like it, but Kushina had gotten in a lot of damage compared to him against her. Unleashing one final ball of lightning for good measure, he disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Zabuza slammed Kubikiribōchō into the ground before snarling out "Sharingan no Kakashi, you've won this round. Make no mistake, we'll still kill the old man. But maybe we can HAVE SOME FUN DOING IT!" Upon the end of his statement, he had already rushed through forty-four hand seals and screamed out "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" before vanishing in a swirl of mist as well.

Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm, he was already running low on chakra, but before he could do anything the water dragon fell...to become water again, courtesy of Kanade and Naruto, slicing through the water. Shaking his head in relief, he covered his Sharingan eye before...collapsing.

**Yo,**

**I said I'd update on March 1****st****, and its March 9****th**** right now. My excuse is that I'm a lazy asshole. Anyways, I didn't make Naruto have reiryoku or anything like that. As you hopefully have deduced, the Uzumaki Bloodline as you have guessed transforms a part of their mind OR soul. I think there will be some questions about Kushina. "She has Benihime and Chakra Chains WTF, OMG!" People, calm the fuck down. **

**The reason I did this was very, very simple. Kushina was raised to be the Kyubi Jinchuriki. The fighting part of her soul was transformed. As such, because she was RAISED and HAD THE MINDSET OF imprisoning Kyubi, her transformed soul took on the form of Chakra Chains which have the ability to steal a biju's chakra, much like Samehada. Unlike Samehada, it cannot convert that energy back into human chakra. The stolen chakra of Kyubi was 'tainted' by the fighting spirit, the chakra chains of Kushina. It mixed, and formed a blade called Crimson Princess, Benihime. It uses Kyubi's chakra, but has the fighting spirit of Kushina. ****a**

**TL:DR, Chakra Chains have Kushina's soul in it with her own chakra while Benihime is formed with K yubi's chakra but has Kushina's soul as well. And yes, this chapter's the sob story apologizing chapter. Of course this isn't it, we haven't looked at Kushina's one yet.**

**Oh yes, if you want to look at the dates for updates check my profile. **

**That's all, and TensaZangetsu stop damn saying "THIS IS SO LATE UPDATE FASTER"**


	7. Chapter 6: Wave Arc Part ll

CHAPTER 6:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel Beats

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"_**Summon or Demon thinking" **_

_**CHAPTER 6: Wave Mission: Part 2**_

Naruto grunted, as he dumped Kakashi on a nearby chair. The daughter of the drunkard was Tsunami-san, a mature and beautiful woman in her late twenties to early thirties who had eagerly welcomed them into their home after seeing Tazuna all-right. Speaking of Tazuna-san, he was just madly raving about how this "super team of brat ninjas had protected him from the super-scary assassins" etc etc. Naruto let a ghost of a smile appear on his face, as he remembered how Tazuna comically waved his hands around in awe.

Turning around to face Kushina, Kushina had just finished her conversation with Tsunami-san. Kushina then turned around to face all the genin, a warm smile on her face "Team 7, due to Kakashi being incapacitated for the time being, your team will defer to me as the leader for now. Now, although we dealt some damage towards Zabuza and Raiga, they are still not to be underestimated. Those cuts and lacerations, with the aid of medics could be easily healed, and we still don't even know how many people there are in the opposition. Which means, we have no information on them compared to us. I've already called for help for a team of ANBU, which should be on their way. However, I estimate we have around 3 days if they truly have a medic, maybe a week if they don't. To prepare, all of us need to train. Team 7, what has Kakashi taught you?"

Sai answered with a fake smile plastered on his face "Teamwork exercises."

Kushina just waited…until it was clear that nothing else was going to come out "That's it?"

"Yes, Kushina-sensei"

Kushina's bangs covered her eyes, and her tone became more darker "Team 4, bring them out into the nearby forest, and train them in the Tree-Walking exercise, simultaneously doing the leaf hovering exercise, while Kakashi and I will have a little…_talk_ in regards to teaching."

Narumi shouted "Yeah! Let's do this, minna!", and she led the rest of her team and Team 7 out.

Kushina slowly turned around to face Kakashi, who audibly gulped and steeled himself for death. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari appeared out from the hallway and were comically terrified of how Kushina was brutally manhandling Kakashi, shaking him and screaming in his ear how he was "irresponsible, uncaring, a lazy pervert, Icha Icha, worthless stick in the mud, never going to get any girls etc etc." Kakashi just silently accepted his fate.

(FOREST)

Narumi was barking orders towards Sakura, who was panting and huffing after doing one run up the tree. Sasuke and Sai were calmly walking up and down the tree, while Naruto and Kanade were practicing basic katas.

Suddenly, a girl dressed in a pink yukata came in. Then stopped. Well, that was natural, since all six genin were brandishing lethal weapons. The girl nervously smiled…"Ah, hi?"

Narumi and Sakura put away their weapons, thinking that this girl was no threat. "Hi! Are you a citizen here? What are you doing here? Oh my god you look so pretty!"

The girl nervously smiled once more "Ohayo, My name is Haku. And I'm just here gathering herbs. One of my friends fell very sick recently, so I was just finishing gathering herbs and back to help him heal."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance….Nah. They'd never heard of herbs being able to heal cuts and lacerations. More like internal illnesses and such. But Naruto was still looking at the girl, finding her to be slightly suspicious.

Behind Naruto, Kanade was silently pouting and glaring at Naruto, mistakenly thinking that he thought the girl to be pretty. No one took notice of this except for Sai and Sasuke, and Sasuke just internally smiled again.

The girl, Haku then asked "So, are you all ninja? You don't look very old to me."

Narumi shouted "HEY! We're pretty strong here, except for the deadlast!"

Haku repeated after her questioningly "Deadlast..?"

"Hmph, that'd be me." Naruto stated, still looking at Haku.

Haku had two light tinges of pink on her cheeks, the first time someone looking at her so intensely "Well, I don't really know about this ninja business. But I firmly believe that everyone of us have a strength that transcends everything else. Um sorry, I seem to be prattling on here. Sorry, goodbye!" And with that Haku just quickly disappeared.

Narumi and Sakura shrugged, and decided to walk back towards the house, evidently tired by the training. Sai and Sasuke soon followed after, the former smirking at Naruto, for reasons the red head didn't know why.

Feeling a murderous gaze behind him, Naruto slowly gulped, and turned around to face Kanade. Kanade just simply huffed and left, leaving Naruto to run after her and shouting "Kanade!? What did I do wrong!?"

"Nothing!"

"If it was nothing then please stop!"

Kanade just walked even faster, leaving Naruto to just run after her and mumble "What did I do wrong…" over and over

Behind a tree, Haku stepped out, and briefly smiled at the antics. Before leaving towards a nearby cave, where Zabuza-sama and Raiga-dono were resting.

(CAVE)

Zabuza grunted, as he swallowed the nasty concoction that Haku made from those herbs. Apparently they relaxed the muscles and sped up the protein production rate, allowing for quicker recovery rate. Nearby, Raiga was sharpening his swords, a habit for all seven swordsman of the mist, even though they never needed to be sharpened.

"So, did anything happen out there, Haku?"

Haku hesitated, and Zabuza narrowed his eyes "Yes, Zabuza-sama. On my way back, I saw the group of genin practicing tree-walking exercises and practicing basic taijutsu katas."

Zabuza hummed thoughtfully "Haku, when will Raiga and my injures be healed?"

"Three days, Zabuza-sama, if you and Raiga-dono drink the concoction every day."

"Use the next three days to scout out possible weaknesses and strengths of Kakashi, Kushina and the brats. In three days, we attack, and we will get the money from Gato."

"Understood, Zabuza-sama."

(DINNER: TAZUNA'S HOUSE)

The group of Genin and the two jounin were marveling at Tsunami's cooking ability as there were only rice, fish and some eggs but they smelled heavenly. "Dig in, shinobi-san!"

The group chorused "Itadakimasu!"

As they were eating, Tsunami's son, Inari kept quiet, until he just suddenly shouted "Why are you trying so hard!"

All conversation stopped, as they turned to look at Inari.

Inari was glaring at every one of them, speaking in a bitter tone that no innocent civilian kid should have "Gato is the strongest! No one can oppose him! Why don't you just give up and go back to enjoy your rich filled lives!"

Sasuke moved to grab Naruto , as he was about to rise up from his chair. Deeply breathing, Naruto coldly turned and kicked the door open.

Kushina shouted, worry etched on her face "Sochi! Where are you going!"

Naruto turned to look back, ice cold glaciers narrowed into slits "Somewhere…where isn't here!"

On that note he disappeared, Kushina sitting back down, hurt visible. Sasuke turned to look at Kanade, but she had disappeared. Knowing that his brother in all but blood would be fine, he used the infamous Uchiha Glare on Inari and let loose enough killing intent to intimidate Inari. "Brat, you know NOTHING. Sure, your father died, big deal! But atleast you know, and have some love! Naruto, son of Namikaze-Uzumaki sensei, received no love, from her or our Yondaime Hokage! You think you've gotten it rough? Kanade's been an orphan all her life, and I can't say anything for mine, atleast in my bad moments I don't whine like a baby!"

"You have Tazuna-san, who's willing to risk his life, to create hope, for countless villagers that he knows, even more that he doesn't. Your mother, makes the best out of everything, willing to support her father, even though her love died in the process and she should've lost all hope! But she didn't, because of YOU! Yet you just whine here, ignorant of happiness!"

Inari had already broken down, while the rest were stunned into silence.

Tsunami tentatively broke the silence "Naruto-san…he went through all of that?"

Clenching his jaw, Sasuke thought of everything that Naruto had experienced and told him before he met his family "Yeah, he did. But soon the Uchiha Clan saw injustice, and we took it upon ourselves to right all wrongs inflicted on him. Because we love our _family._"

(FOREST: NIGHT)

"How dare he!" A tree fell in splinters, to join the pile that had fallen to Naruto's rage

"_You should just give up and go back to your rich-filled lives!"_

"ARGH!" Naruto made three clean cuts, making three gashes, splinting bark off a relatively thick tree trunk.

"So, this is where you've went." A calm voice interjected the otherwise silent clearing.

Without turning his head and knowing who it was, Naruto took a deep breath and released it "Kanade..."

"Fight me."

Naruto could only utter "What?"

Kanade simply summoned her two armblades, and dashed towards Naruto, already positioned to stab Naruto's kidney.

Naruto could barely dodge "Kanade, what? I don't want to fight you!"

Kanade didn't respond, and had continued attacking with her two blade style, until Naruto, still in his fit of rage responded, the two finally clashing in a rhapsody of blades. Shinso sang remorsefully, against the blades of Kanade who hummed mercilessly, metal striking metal in harsh grating sounds.

Finally, Kanade disengaged from the battle, and her form had several blood streaks. "Naruto…Don't hurt yourself. Don't keep everything bottled up. Let it out, your sadness, anger, grief, pain. I'll take it all away."

Naruto, finally awakened from his rage, gasped in horror at what he had did "No! Kanade! You don't have to do this! I promise, I'll keep check of my anger!"

"Yet you keep everything bottled inside you, unwilling to share with me, or Sasuke. Naruto…please, realize that there are people whose hearts break each time they see you hurt yourself." By now, Kanade's tone had softened several degrees, and she had deactivated her armblades.

Naruto grimaced in pain, finally collapsing to the grass, all traces of anger gone. "Kanade…promise me, you'll be with me, yeah?"

Kanade smiled, and walked over to him, putting his head in her lap and stroking his hair, while both looked up at the moon "Yes, Naruto…I'll always be with you, so always be yourself…"

Both just looked up to the moon, not thinking about anything else, but of each other.

(FOREST: NEXT DAY)

Haku was humming peacefully, as she gathered more herbs, until she spotted two of the genin, sleeping peacefully.

Eyes immediately hardening, she fingered the two senbon that she kept in her hair, before hesitating, smiling a resigned smile. "_I was always too weak-hearted" _and woke the two up.

Kanade stretched like a cat, yawning while Naruto blearily rubbed his eyes. Refocusing them, he saw…"Haku-san? Nice to meet you again!"

Haku gently smiled "Yes, nice to meet you again, although I still don't know your name, shinobi-san."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head "Oh right yea, sorry about that. I'm Naruto, and this is Kanade!"

Haku made note of how Naruto had some degree of affection towards this Kanade girl. This girl was looking at her like she was some enemy…was she compromised?

Naruto continued on, unknowing of Haku and Kanade's thoughts "You know, back then, when you said something about each of us having strength that can transcend everything else, can you expand on that?"

Haku broke out of musing, and smiled a true warm smile "Oh, yes. Well, I believe strength comes from the heart. Of course, physical strength is what you ninja people believe in, but I think that…if all of us fought to protect our precious ones…that would be a cause worth fighting for, and in turn, produce true strength that will triumph over anything else."

…

Kanade and Naruto had widened their eyes _"True strength…comes from protecting our precious people?"_

As Naruto and Kanade entered back into Tazuna's home, still thinking about Haku's statement, they heard Narumi shouting "Heh DEADLAST! Finally back to join us, huh!?"

Ignoring her, the two reported that nothing was amiss, and they were sorry for running off. Kakashi waved it off, since Kushina had gone to protect Tazuna, with a quick remark of "Shinobi should control their emotions better."

Asking to be excused, they freshened up and met Sasuke on the balcony. Together, they spent their possibly last moments together, knowing that tomorrow, was the predicted clash between Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga, A-ranked nuke-nins of Kirigakure no Sato.

As Naruto watched the sea, only one thought was stuck in his mind _"True strength…is it protecting our precious people?_" In his inner world, Ichimaru Gin was grinning manically.

(NEXT DAY: TAZUNA"S HOUSE, MORNING)

Kushina barked orders to her team "Narumi, summon clones in three groups of 5 and send them towards the bridge to scout! Summon an additional two groups to protect the house, we don't know the exact information on Gato! Kakashi, the ANBU help I've asked for should be arriving soon, summon a clone to direct it here immediately! Kanade, Naruto, stay at the house for two hours, then come rendezvous with us at the bridge! Sakura, Narumi, Sasuke, Sai,! Diamond formation around Tazuna. I'll safeguard from the rear!"

As the small group got to the bridge without harm, the rest of the builders were long gone, and an unnatural mist had settled over the bridge, with three distinctive humanoid shapes.

"So, it's as we believed. Momochi, Kurosuki, face us!" shouted Kushina.

"Heh, Benihime. This time, you're not fighting me. You'll be fighting…my apprentice! Go!"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" The unknown figure had rushed Kushina and the two were fighting, senbon against blade, Kushina frantically trying to keep up with the speed of Haku.

"And as for the brats…I'll deal with them myself, me and Raiga!" Zabuza grinned bloodthirstedly, blade pointing straight at the foursome. Sai had already unfurbished his scroll, speedily painting a handful of animals. Sasuke and Narumi had already palmed two kunai and summoned a legion of clones respectively

"Just don't get in my way, Uchiha."

"Likewise."

And on that note, they charged.

**Yo,**

**I said I'd update, and its July 29th right now. My excuse is that I'm a lazy asshole. Anyways, there's still Part 3, the ultimate showdown. Next will be one or two filler chapters, which develop the characters in more detail. Yes, I know, we all want to get to Naruto the beat down of Narumi in the Chunin Exams, please, bear with me. And yes, the two meetings with Haku will have an impact for next chapter/the development of Naruto. And yes, I promise monthly updates, please be happy.**

**On a side note, I've decided to write an original story, which can be found on Facebook/Wattpad. To find it on Wattpad, The name is called "Song of the Nightingale" written by NCyrus. I also have a Facebook Page for NCyrus, although there's nothing except the link that I shared for the story. Now that summer is here, I guess every week will have a new chapter or so, either for Song of the Nightingale or Naruto: Tenshi. Please, do come in, read and review? And to all of you, enjoy your summer holidays!**


	8. Chapter 7: Wave Arc Part III

**CHAPTER 7:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel Beats

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"**Summon or Demon thinking" **

**CHAPTER 7: Wave Mission: Part 3**

Sasuke grunted, as he skidded across the surface, his hair standing up from the static electricity. Kakashi-sensei was fighting against Zabuza, and they seemed to be at a stalemate, Kakashi-sensei could track Zabuza, but he was stuck defending Tazuna-san so he didn't die from a strike, and had suffered a major slash from the shoulder to the hip for it. Kushina-sensei was now engaging with the unknown fighter, preventing him or her from shunshin-ing towards where Tazuna-san and Kakashi-sensei were. Sakura was...being useless, for a lack of better term. He, Sai and Narumi...well...they had seen better days.

Kurosuki Raiga just threw lightning balls around with extreme accuracy, and the both of them couldn't even touch him. Narumi had caught one right in the stomach and was down for two minutes before slowly struggling to stand up. Even now, she was performing sub-par compared to before. He knew of how Kyubi provided impression regeneration. And if one lightning ball could down a Kyubi-enhanced Uzumaki clan member, who also had impressive vitality and a stronger immune system compared to other humans, even for two minutes, he held no dreams that if one of them hit him he would probably be out like a light, perhaps even shocked to death. The man certainly wasn't holding any punches. He produced a ball every two seconds, and they traveled at roughly high-chunin speeds. He himself could move at a burst of around mid-chunin speeds, so with the two second interval, he could dodge them by a hairpin. But he couldn't maintain it for long, his stamina was about to run out. Sai was sending out barrages of beasts, but one slice could reduce them to nothing, and he was noticeably panting now.

Sasuke couldn't even retaliate, because Raiga somehow would know every move that he make. Caught in his musing, he grunted as he threw himself to the floor, just to avoid a lightning ball glancing over his head. Gritting his teeth, he rapidly dashed through handseals before shouting "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" and roared a gigantic fireball out. Through constant practice, his speed at creating the fireball and the power behind was nothing to snort at. But unfortunately for him, Raiga had already appeared behind him in a near flawless shunshin and slashed his back wide open "Its no use if your enemies aren't there, boy!" before widening his eyes in surprise. In place of blood was bark, as a log replaced the body.

Sometimes the basics were just so good.

"Same to you, Kurosuki." Sasuke retorted. The raven haired boy appeared right below him, a kunai poised to enter his rib cage. Raiga gritted his teeth, and lowered one of his swords to block the incoming strike before flipping the other one to impale the arrogant genin right through his head, but Sasuke already saw through the motion with Sharingan. However, he wasn't fast enough itself to completely dodge the incoming strike and winced as his left arm got slashed open.

He was definitely practicing his speed and stamina if he got back. No, not if. He definitely would get back!

Mustering two kunai, he threw both, cleverly hiding the second one in the shadow of the first one.

Raiga merely snorted and deflected them, but unfortunately he didn't see the explosive tag attached to the second one and suffered some light burns on his right side. Snarling, his green hair flowed dangerously behind him as he charged towards Sasuke. The young Uchiha, unprepared for the sudden assault cried out in pain as he was pushed back and had his leg sliced wide open. His left arm and right leg was now pretty much useless.

Raiga immediately appeared behind him "Die, brat!" before throwing one of his blades, straight at the vertebrae, where it would enter, cripple his spine and ultimately stop his ninja career. But it didn't connect, thanks to a summon of Sai which dissolved into ink.

"Thanks, Sai."

The ink drawer merely nodded, all traces of fake smiles gone. "Ninpo: Choju Giga!" and unleashed a barrage of tigers, lions and hawks to cover Sasuke as Narumi had replaced Sasuke for now, and was just hassling Raiga with shadow clones and kunai.

Raiga was starting to get irritated, and decided to be serious and end it in one hit.

Thrusting both swords into the air, he thrust a blade at Sasuke, prompting a huge shock of thunder to travel along the ground but reaching two meters in height. Sasuke gritted his teeth and used the remnants of his chakra reserves to dodge the first burst before one of Sai's creations - a lion, he idly noted, too concerned with the fatigue that rested along his body to really care carried him away to where Tazuna was. Narumi's clone army was being dissected systematically, around 10 clones were taken down with each shock wave that Raiga sent out.

Feeling a foreign chakra enter his body and gently relieve him of the pain that was in his left arm and right leg, he let out a small sigh in relief. The raven haired boy turned around to grin at his healer, the silver haired girl who was frowning.

"Aren't you guys early?"

Naruto snidely remarked back "More like just in time to see your ass get kicked, baka."

"Heh, I'm still living at least. Give me some credit."

The silver haired girl had already summoned both of her armblades, and gave her companions a deadpan look "If the two of you are finished arguing like children, let's go." She immediately rushed forward to block a strike intended for Narumi, and got a grunt in return before quickly jabbing at Raiga's vitals, an act that he copied, both not scoring any hits, deflecting at the same time. It was to Kanade's skill and Narumi's constant summoning of clones to block the hits that Kanade couldn't deflect in time that led Kanade not being killed within the first ten seconds of the fight, and now both were just trading incredibly fast paced attacks. Although Kanade was at a disadvantage, the fact that Raiga couldn't toss those lightning balls around were a plus for them, and now Narumi could constantly barrage Raiga without fear of being electrocuted.

Sai had returned to draw more and more ink animals to help Kushina-sensei, but it was clear that Kushina-sensei now slowly held the upper hand as the unknown masked ninja was sporting quite a lot of cuts on his torso and legs. However, Kushina-sensei didn't come up completely unscathed. Her left arm was covered in senbon and they looked painful.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, the latter chomping down two chakra pills.

"The ANBU came and defeated five thugs that were going to take Tsunami-san away. They're on their way but apparently Gato's thugs have attacked the town, so they're dealing with them first. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Take Kurosuki out for me, and don't give him time to make those infernal lightning balls. For now, that's the most dangerous part."

"Got it. Stay alert."

The red haired shinobi dashed into the fray, the trio of clones from Narumi, fast attacks from Kanade and unexpected strikes from Naruto proved to be too much, as Raiga leapt backwards, blood dripping off his body. His lips were twisted into a sneer, and his face looked unusually serious.

"You bunch of brats are pretty good. I haven't even had this much fun since leaving Kirigakure. But this ends now. Its a shame I have to end this so early with my trump card against a bunch of brats, but Copy Ninja and Benihime will be killed with this as well. Behold the real reason why I was called Kirigakure no Raijin!"

A massive pillar of chakra flowed around Raiga and ascended into the sky. Thunder clouds boomed in the distance and as Raiga thrust both Kiba swords up, lightning clouds formed and were drawn into Raiga's body. The current was contained around Raiga's form and took on the shape of a dragon's head with crimson glowing eyes. The vortex began to twist around Raiga uncontrollably, sending out several wisps of lightning every nanosecond.

None of the genin could do anything, all stunned by this display of elemental ninjutsu. No, not even ninjutsu. Raiga was currently harnessing the very powerful of natural lightning, a near limitless power source. Gritting his teeth, Naruto rapidly analyzed his current options and outcomes. None looked particularly good. In his, Kanade or Sasuke's arsenal, none of them, even combined could be used to deal with this.

Kushina, seeing that her team was now in trouble, temporarily snarled, reminiscent of a certain fox and tried to dash over. Keyword tried. The masked ninja immediately got in her path and had formed ice mirrors in a dome around her. Her violet eyes darted frantically for a way to get out of this entrapment.

"Benihime, I am sorry. But I will steel my heart for my master and end your life here. Now."

It was the utter conviction in the masked ninja's heart that made Kushina snap.

"No. Yours will be ended." Kushina took a deep breath. She hadn't used this proper technique since the war, the one in the genin exams was just an incomplete version.

"Ninpo: Kongō Fūsa!" Hundreds of chains came out from where Kushina was standing, and started stabbing through each ice mirror as Haku would call it. Spotting the real one at the top, she directed three chains to thrust at the shinobi, and when he had leapt out to avoid being impaled, she was already behind him in the air. He turned around, but it was too late.

Benihime pierced him through the spine.

"NO!"

The scream came from Zabuza, whose chakra had formed a shroud of a purple demon with feral amber eyes behind him. Zabuza kicked away Kakashi, sending him crashing into the bridge, and leapt for Kushina. Kushina's own eyes narrowed, and her blade began glowing crimson. She sliced forwards, sending a wave of chakra right into Zabuza.

Zabuza made no move to dodge, and took the glowing strange red chakra wave head on. It cut into him, leaving a deep gash, but he roared with the ferocity of a monster, and cleaved Kushina's back open. Kushina screamed out in pain, losing her grip on her blade. Her body riddled with cuts and with this major gasp left her collapsing on the floor. Zabuza stood in front of her, eyes twisted hatefully. He was about to bring down his cleaver and separate her head from her body

"This is for Haku, Uzumaki Kushina!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Eight dogs bit down onto Zabuza, pining down all movement from him

"What the hell is this, Kakashi!" A low, guttural scream erupted from Zabuza's throat.

"You are strong, Zabuza. Your kenjutsu effectively kept me, a ninjutsu specialist from using my techniques. But your anger on your death of your apprentice overtook you, and now you'll pay the price. " A ball of super condensed lightning chakra formed around Kakashi's hand. Both eyes, the normal onyx and spinning Sharingan glared murderously at Zabuza's form. Reappearing in front of Zabuza, Raikiri struck the prone form of Zabuza straight through the heart, punching directly through the chest of Zabuza. Zabuza spat out a globe of blood, before slowly sliding down, never to move again.

"Zabuza-sama!"

Kushina and Kakashi's eyes both widened at the ninja, who was now unmasked. The apparent girl had tears streaming down her face as she stared at the corpse of Zabuza.

"Ahahaha...Kushina-sama. I guess you didn't kill her after all."

"I'll be glad to rectify that right now." Kushina's voice returned to coldness.

"Haku!?" This time, the voices of four genin entered. Sai didn't choose to speak, and Sakura was out of the fight.

Kakashi squinted his eyes in curiosity "You guys know her?"

Naruto slowly walked forwards, shaking his head in disbelief "Impossible...it was you all this time, Haku?"

Haku slowly raised her head up, her vision blurring in and out of focus, but she made out the red haired boy that she saw in the forest a few days ago. "Naruto-san, was it. Kill me now, please."

"Wha-...why!?"

By now, Sasuke, Kanade and Narumi had joined the crowd, standing silently as they heard what Haku had to say.

"Its only logical. We lost, and me, the tool for Zabuza-sama couldn't even die to save his life. Raiga-dono is also not here, which means you have defeated him. I have no more purpose, and such, I must die."

The assembled area was silent, until a sound was clearly made. A sound of a slap.

"Kanade-chan!?" was the response from Kushina

"Kanade!?" was uttered by Sasuke and Naruto. All three of them had gobsmacked expressions, not expecting the polite, petite, kind girl to resort to a slap.

Kakashi just had a serious look on his face, headband already covering his Sharingan, with Narumi clearly conflicted, showing a combination of uninterested, sympathy, anger, loathing, hate in her facial expression.

A little further behind, a weasel-masked ANBU with the rest of his squad stood silently, but this particular ANBU snickered, with a smile on his face.

The aforementioned silver-haired girl calmly squatted down and stared at Haku straight through the eyes.

"Nobody has no purpose. Even if its the scum of the earth or the saint of a village, they live. And naturally, they have a purpose as well. Your reasoning is just idiocy, trying to be something that you can never be. If Zabuza thinks you are a tool, and you think you are his tool, why would he get enraged when he thought you were killed? He treats you as someone precious, just like how you truly think of him as precious. That burst of strength almost killed Kushina-sensei, and it would have succeeded if Kakashi-sensei did not interfere. Are you now contradicting yourself when you think that protecting our precious ones make us strong?"

"No...but-"

"There can be no buts, Haku." Naruto's voice now rung out. "No matter the reasons, no matter the outcome, you fought to protect Zabuza. You fought because you cherish, you want to protect, and you love Zabuza. If the situation was reversed, would you have told Zabuza to keep avenging you, and eventually die? Or to live a new path in life, free from nightmares?"

Haku could give no response to that. It sounded exactly like what Zabuza-sama would have done, avenging her in combat, killing and with a grin on his face as he avenged her. But she privately did not want Zabuza-sama to follow a path of carnage.

"Ha-Haku." The voice was throaty, hoarse, but definitely belonged to Zabuza.

"Im-Impossible. How can you still be breathing, let alone talking!" The panic in Kakashi's voice was heard, as he gaped at the fallen form of Zabuza.

"I know I'm dying, Hatake. But, I won't go down that easily. Haku. That brat is right. You've ser-no. You've accompanied me all these years, its t-time for you to carve out your own pa-path. N-not as the apprentice of Momochi Zabuza, but Yuki Haku. Live on, Hyoton no Haku..."

Everyone was silent as Zabuza made his final speech. Heartless, with a grin on his face, until no one could hear his breath.

* * *

The next few days went in a blur. Naruto himself couldn't remember much of it.

Tsunade-sama, one of the Densetsu no Sannin had personally went to Wave, along with supplies, money and materials to help Nami no Kuni get up and running. Tsunade personally healed Haku herself, with an additional medic team, Kanade and her apprentice Shizune. Apparently they did three rotations in a pair, with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama involved in the process all twelve hours. It truly showed how skillful Tsunade-sama was in the art of healing.

Kanade said that she was awestruck by the masterful healing that Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama displayed, and had resolved to get better.

Itachi-nii had left with his squad of Frog, Cat, Ferret and Hawk, after flicking Sasuke's forehead.

Itachi-nii had come in time to stop Raiga, and he felt an incomprehensible amount of relief as he saw the familiar mask. The familiar smirk that Itachi-nii held, even covered by his weasel mask left him in a playful scowl. He was sure that Sasuke was even more angry in a comical way, but he felt a smile grow on his face, and his only thought as he saw the fight was

_"Thanks, Itachi-nii._"

Two Kage Bunshin appeared next to Itachi, all three flashing through handseals. Sharingan were already spinning to look out for unexpected moves from Raiga, and Raiga

"Katon: Karyu Endan!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

Both Itachi's sent out their respective ninjutsu's, the flame bullet exploded into a massive glowing scarlet dragon that smashed against the Lightning Dragon. Both dragons dispelled, with Raiga now wide open. The original Itachi finished his eighteen handseal sequence and shouted out "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

A huge swirling vortex of water tunneled through the form of Raiga, tunneling him across the bridge and a kunai pinned his form straight through a tree. Dead.

After inspection, it was revealed that Raiga had a kid on him, and although Itachi eyes held brief regret at ending a child's life so early, it didn't matter.

The bodies of Raiga, Ranmaru whose name was revealed by Haku and Zabuza were overlooking Nami no Kuni on the hill.

Kubirikibocho marked Zabuza's grave. One Kiba sword marked Raiga's and the other marked Ranmaru's, signifying their partnership in life and in death.

It had been a somber day. It rained, with lightning overhead, but slowly dimmed down and gave way to snow.

And finally, to a beautiful rainbow. A rainbow of hope, for Haku and her new life.

With the Konoha's entourage help, Nami no Kuni was soon up and running, with it celebrating a week after the clash.

* * *

Haku had obviously refused, due to her still lingering attachment to Zabuza. But she promised with a faint smile on her face that she would get over it soon, after she had just a little bit more time.

Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama were already in one of the bars, drinking away.

Narumi and Sakura were on a girls night apparently. They had invited Kanade, but she had refused politely, saying that she had other arrangements. This of course led to them being overly curious and notified Kushina. And now all three plus Sai and Kakashi were spying on Kanade. The white haired girl was clad in a silver dress and looked as composed as ever as she sat in the living room, quietly talking with Tsunami. The dress accentuated her cuteness, bringing out her silver hair and amber eyes. A light blue short sleeved jacket enveloped the dress and a small pendant hung on her swan-like neck. A bucket hat sat neatly on top of her.

"See you soon Sasuke!" Naruto was smiling, even grinning. The red-haired boy was dressed in a simple white dress shirt with a black blazer and black slacks. The dress shirt's top and collar were unbuttoned, giving a free view of his lean and chiseled chest for a thirteen year old.

Sasuke just looked composed, clad in a simple yukata with Uchiha fans as decoration. A tailor had it special made for him. The onyx haired boy took it as a gift. Ignoring the fact that the tailor was a pretty twenty year old that had hearts for eyes as soon as she saw him. Nope, nothing, nothing to see.

"See you, Naruto. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him, although the effect was ruined with a light blush. "Let's go."

Kanade let loose a tiny smile as she saw Naruto and Sasuke come down. "Shouldn't it be the gentleman's job to pick up the lady?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head "Well, its kind of hard when we're all living together right now. Next time?"

"You'd better." She turned away, a light blush on her cheeks. No one in the living room missed the innuendo. There would be a next time, and many next times if this one went well. "Let's go, I want to see how Wave truly has prospered now."

The group stalk-following Kanade was awestruck. Kakashi smiled, approving of the young love. Kushina was confused on how to decide. They were so young to start this kind of romantic relationship, but they just looked so cute together! Narumi and Sakura evidently thought of this and were comparing it to their own fantasies. And Sai was smiling again, but mentally recording this information down for Danzo-sama.

Sasuke smirked, and casually left to sample the local delicacies of the town.

* * *

Naruto honestly thought this was the best night, only compared to the day he met Kanade.

They explored the town together, eating marshmallows, listening to local horror ghost stories, talking, and even had a small dance together in a clearing where the townsfolk had a small party.

Eventually they had wandered off to the marketing part of the town, and were browsing through the merchandise. They passed a music shop, and decided to go inside after listening to the wonderful melody that the shop was playing.

Upon entering, they noticed that their Raven-haired friend was already inside and intently watching the pink haired girl with her eyes closed dancing on the piano keys with her fingers. She played a wonderfully harmonious tune that left the trio wanting for more. She finally opened her eyes, revealing pink scelera and irises. Flushing in embarrassment that three strangers were watching her, she stood up and knocked her legs across the piano seat, almost bashing her face against the piano.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her, whisking her to safety. Also making the girl flush bright cherry red. Of course, when Sasuke realized what he'd done, he'd gently release the girl with a light blush.

"Very smooth, Sasuke." The amused drawl came from Naruto, who was intending to get back Sasuke from his earlier teasing.

"Shut up, idiot." The muttered insult didn't really have much of an effect, seeing that the raven-haired boy was still blushing.

Rolling her eyes at the immaturity the boys were displaying, she walked towards the girl and nodded respectfully "You're very talented. May I ask your name?"

"Ah...its Iwasawa. Iwasawa Masami."

"Iwasawa-san, ne? How long did you practice for the piano?"

"Actually, I just started around two weeks ago. I'm much better on the guitar. Me and my friends have our own band, and we just play together. Sometimes we play more gentle music, and I rotate to the piano for this."

All three were stunned. This stranger had an abnormal talent for music from what they could see. Two weeks and she was already playing such a harmonious tune.

"Huh...I'm suddenly now interested in playing music."

"Sasuke, just because you like someone doesn't mean you have to pretend to like their interests." The gentle chiding tone from Naruto was actually starting to irritate him, but he knew this was just payback for earlier.

"Will you actually shut up, idiot. I've actually been thinking for a while. I mean, our only hobby can't just be training."

"Training?" At the mention of this word, Iwasawa's ears perked up and she put a fingers to her lip. A second later, she gasped as she regarded the trio in a different light "Are you guys ninja, the heroes of Wave?"

"Oh yeah, I guess we are..." During their little date, they had been receiving free merchandise and be called that. They naturally, refused it because they didn't really do much, most of it being Kakashi-sensei and Kushina-sensei. And Itachi-nii.

"That must be so cool..." Iwasawa breathed wistfully.

Suddenly, a stream of music burst through the shop, as Kanade sat on the piano chair, humming thoughtfully, paying her fingers no attention. Masami, Naruto and Sasuke were all awestruck by how she just whirled her fingers on the piano. The A form of the binary piece was sad, with the B form being intense paced. They felt sadness, rising hope and it all ended with a final rhyming couplet on the instrument.

"What abnormal talent you have..eto?"

"Tachibana Kanade." Kanade just looked at her fingers in amazement, as if she couldn't believe she played that piece herself.

"Kanade, that was just so sad, but beautiful at the same time..." The comment came from Naruto who had realized why she played that piece, with Sasuke silently looking on.

"Tachibana-san, that piece was just so beautiful! You must give it a name!" The excited shout came from Iwasawa Masami, unknowing of the reason that this music came to mind.

Kanade smiled sadly.

She was thinking of Zabuza-san, Raiga-san, Ranmaru-san and Haku-san as she played that piece. She could feel the sadness as Haku retold her story to the people that took away her precious person, until how she and Naruto talked some sense into her. Now, she was free to pursue her dreams, but she did not have any. No one spoke of it, but they all knew that she was broken in some kind of sense. She had no path, , no direction, no conviction. As she thought of how utterly miserable Haku's story was, seeing her mother killed by her father with her father about to kill her and being forced to defend herself, her mind whirled and her fingers followed.

"Unjust Life."

**Yo,**

**Good chapter? Good chapter. I'm more inclined to continue with Harry Potter: Illusion, cause its a more interesting concept. BTW, you guys get to choose who the fuck Sasuke is paired with! Nakamura Yuri or Iwasawa Masami! Whoever gets more than five votes first automatically wins, hurrah. I'll cook some bullshit up to pair Yuri and Sasuke up, probably meet in Chunin Exams but really develop the relationship in timeskip. And as for Sasuke...hehehehehehehuhuheuheuhueheuheuhue.**

**I'm really sorry if this weakass battle scene was boring. Because it is. Raiga in the anime was boring as fuck and although Zabuza was important for character development, he just didn't really seem that strong to me. Weak as fuck.**

**One thing that kind of sums up my battle scenes are that unless its dire circumstances, never use fucking ninjutsu. Its too slow flashing through all those handseals, thus taijutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu are faster and more effective. They're fucking NINJA in my story, not powerhouses. I'm not saying Ninjutsu isn't effective, because it is, but there'll be less emphasis on that. This is more focusing on the speed not the power. Because a kunai can kill, just as a meteorite can.**

**Kanade played Unjust Life and Iwasawa played Crow Song. **

**Naturally, I hope everyone actually knew how I was describing Kanade. A link to that picture can be found on my profile. And as for Naruto, Ill give you the clothing that I was inspired by. (He'll soon transform into that badass).**


	9. Chapter 8: Various Meetings

**CHAPTER 8: **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel Beats

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"**Summon or Demon thinking" **

**CHAPTER 8: Various Meetings  
**

The two teams and Haku were in the office of the Hokage - where the elder council was currently about to decide Haku's fate.

Tsunade and Shizune were still at Wave, both acting as a guard force after Tazuna - the newly elected Governor of Wave by both the people of Nami and the Daimyo had entered a trading contract with the Land of Fire.

Iwasawa Masami had struck a friendship with the young Inari, and both had tearfully waved the entourage goodbye as they embarked upon the return journey. They had promised to visit Konoha sometime, and Naruto just guffawed himself silly when Iwasawa had hugged Sasuke deeply and far longer than she had hug Naruto or Kanade, both blushing a deep crimson in the process.

Sasuke had tried to set him on fire that day.

Those were the more pleasant memories...

"Haku-san, ne? You possess the Ice-Release Bloodline hailing from Mist, most likely originating from the Yuki Clan. Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist trained you, indicating prowess in Water Release Techniques and Silent Killing. Additionally, Kakashi and Kushina have vouched for you. I don't see any reason why you can't join." Minato smiled.

"Wait, Hokage-sama. What if the other Great Villages hear about this?" Mitokado Homura pushed up his glasses. "Mist in particular with their civil war...wouldn't that be a breach of the pact the other four agreed on to never intefere within the borders of Mizu no Kuni?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen smirked. "You said it yourself, Homura. _Within the borders of the Land of Water._ Technically, Wave Country is now considered under Fire's protection."

Shimura Danzo grunted in affirmation, his one eye scrutinizing Haku. "Besides, Mist is incapable of dealing with us without first dealing with their civil war. They are of no consequence compared to Kumo."

Koharu frowned even more deeply. "Kumo will not stand our interference lightly. Perhaps they will try another incident..."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "They can try. This time, they will not succeed. There will be no repeat of Hyuga Hizashi..."

Sarutobi Hiruzen coughed, a warm smile on his face. "Enough of this, we are here to discuss Haku's position. Kushina, what rank would you consider Haku to be?"

Kushina bowed down. "Sarutobi-sama, I would rate Haku at Tokubetsu-Jonin level. Her unique skills far surpass Chunin, but I believe that she needs that extra edge for Jonin."

Minato and the Elders shared a look before nodding unanimously. "Yuki Haku, as of now you are a Tokubetsu Jonin joining Konoha's forces. You will be put under probation for six months, only able to complete up to B-Rank missions. Your housing for now will be..."

Kushina interrupted, a mischievous smile on her face. "Within the Hokage Residence, isn't that right? Minato-kun?"

The Quadrumvirate Elders all collectively sweatdropped or rolled their eye in Danzo's case before leaving, not bothering to witness this drama. The five genin all shared bewildered looks, except for Sai.

"...You'll be residing with my family." Minato cleared his throat with an awkward smile.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, Kushina-san." Haku bowed deeply. "I am in your debt."

Kushina waved her off, a guilty smile on her face. "It's fine! I'm sorry too, for um..."

Haku let loose a small pained smile. "It is of no consequence, Kushina-san."

An awkward silence, before Minato coughed loudly and announced "Dismissed!".

As they walked out, Kushina grabbed Naruto's arm. "Naruto, you'll be coming with us tonight, right? To welcome Haku-san?"

Naruto's amethyst eyes darted between Kushina's eager ones and Haku's questioning orbs. Haku clearly didn't know the happenings between the estranged son and his family, so Kushina was conniving him...

His heart told him to endure it.

Loosing a ridiculously fake smile, he replied. "Sure. I'll do that."

Naruto, Kushina, Narumi who had a scowl and Haku walked off to the shopping district, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kanade, Sai and Sakura watching.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to-" was the squeal from Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, do something about her, please..." Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi waved a hand, an amused look glting in his...visible eye. "Maa, Sasuke. Patience is a virtue, but since you asked so nicely... Come on, Sakura, you need some special training."

As Kakashi lifted Sakura easily, the girl was screaming comically. "Sasuke-kuuun!"

Kanade turned to look at the last intruder, only to find that Sai had disappeared. Her eyes widened by a fraction, before returning to her passive look. "That one...is not quite normal."

Sasuke's scowl got even deeper. "Trust me, I know all about it. He keeps calling me dickless."

Kanade cocked her head to the side. "So you're dickless?"

Sasuke really, really wanted to bang his face on something hard for the inane statement. He settled for his palm. "Kanade!"

The corner of Kanade's lips twitched, before solemnly returning her gaze at where Naruto had turned from them. "I wonder what Naruto will do now..."

* * *

At the ROOT Headquarters, Danzo stared at the kneeling form of Sai. "Your thoughts?"

Sai took a moment before hesitantly replying. "I doubt she is a deep cover spy, Danzo-sama."

Danzo hummed thoughtfully. "Very well. I will arrange for more combined team missions for you and Team 4, continue to observe and protect the jinchūriki."

"Understood, Danzo-sama."

* * *

Naruto had a bored look as he shoved his hands in his pockets, the cold yet warm weight of Shinso across the back of his hip reassuring him..The last time he had walked with his family...

Narumi stood in front, a bright smile on her face as she greeted villagers along the way. Trailing behind her was Haku and Kushina, talking animatedly. Or, more like Kushina rapidly firing questions about Haku's favourite style of clothing with Haku quietly responding. He himself was trailing several steps behind.

After several minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a shop that sold premier clothing for shinobi and was often frequented by jonin. The reason why chunin and genin didn't go was...because they didn't have the money to.

"Ara, Narumi, Kushina-sama. Welcome, welcome. Do you need new clothing? Oh, and two new faces?" Greeting them was a young girl, clad in a bright pink shirt and tight blue pants, resting on her forehead a Leaf Forehead Protector.

Narumi eagerly smiled and hugged the girl. "Ten-chan! How's business!?"

Tenten smiled and warmly hugged back the girl. "I've been great, Narumi. Guy-sensei has just been punishing Lee too hard and now he's in the hospital...again, so Guy-sensei let us off for two days. I heard your team was stuck in Wave? Guy-sensei was proclaiming how hip Kakashi was and ran off to challenge him."

Narumi grinned and boasted. "Yeah, it was a super-cool mission! Kaa-chan and Kakashi-sensei were awesome! And this is Haku, it's complicated, but she's now a tokubetsu-jonin!"

Tenten gasped, and gave off a warm smile. "Haku-san, ne? I hope you find our shop to be your liking."

Tenten led the entourage inside, and while Kushina was trotting around trying to find clothing for Haku, Naruto wandered off to venture the armory, she and Narum had a small discussion.

Narumi muttered distastefully. "That was my dear brother, Naruto. As you can see, he doesn't like kaa-chan that much."

Tenten frowned in distaste. "I just don't understand it. How can anyone not like Kushina-sama!? She's so wonderful, a beautiful woman with beautiful blade skills to partner with."

"I know, right..." The two girls continued their impromptu discussion of gossip, and what their teachers were making them go through.

Naruto stared at a fuma shuriken. There was no difference, except after careful inspection he could make out seals, but not comprehend what were their meaning.

"Those are specially crafted for the Hunting Corps. 7000 ryo for one of them."

Naruto turned his head and glanced at the most massive man he had seen in his life. The bald man had numerous burn scars running over his face, but not quite to be called disfigured, and his right eye was scrutinizing him with his left eye covered by an eye-patch. Perhaps, he could be called attractive in a primal, wild sense.

"I see."

"You're Kushina's son, innit?" It wasn't a question. "She came in here, talkin 'bout that blade you got. Shinsō, was it? Care to let an old man look?"

Naruto wordlessly unsheathed Shinsō and handed it to the elder man. The man grinned, and ran his finger over the blade, grunting in approval as it immediately bled. Straining his ears, Naruto struggled and could only catch snippets of what the man was murmuring "Sharp...Tetsu...Uzumaki..."

The man with graying hair threw back the blade, and Naruto caught it and slid it back in its sheathe without looking back, still focused on the shuriken. "Those seals...do they manipulate chakra? Like chakra flow?"

The man smirked. "I'm glad you asked. They automatically filter your chakra into wind-natured chakra, increasing the durability, speed and sharpness of the shuriken. There are also some other seals, which prevent rust, dullness and such."

"I see..."

The man looked bewildered, before erupting into laughter. "I don't know what you see, but you're very interesting, brat."

Naruto spared a lingering glance at the massive hulk, before wandering away to look at the various other weapons hung on another wall, with the man amusingly looking at him.

Kushina came over, and smiled. "Yama, how's business?"

The aforementioned man rolled his eyes. "Kushina, how many times must I say it, its Yamakoshi. By the way, that brat has a great blade and good head."

Kushina's smile faltered a little. "Naruto, huh. Shinsō's a beautiful blade..."

"Quite. Anyway, what do you need?" The man already turned his attention away, choosing to focusing more on several kunai he was tinkering with.

The crimson haired woman giggled. "Nothing much. Narumi's shown an interest in kenjutsu, and I want to ask you to craft a blade for her. As you know, the Uzumaki trait might emerge in her. But even if it doesn't, she still gets something out of it. And for Naruto, I think he's already awakened it."

The garguntan bald man arched an eyebrow. "You think? How do you not know?"

Kushina grimaced. "It's complicated...but can you craft it?"

Yamakoshi waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. As soon as I finish with that hunter missie."

Kushina turned, where Haku had already picked out several outfits, resembling her previous hunter-nin uniform. "Kushina-san, are you sure I don't need to worry about the price? They look quite.."

Kushina grinned. "It's fine! Yama, leave it on a tab!"

After the entourage had left with a hefty bill for Minato, they went for some groceries. Naruto kept standing at the back, opting to fade out, but failing when either Kushina or Haku would pull him in a conversation unwillingly.

Narumi on the surface cheerfully smiled and waved to the villagers, but deep down she was scowling in jealousy. Her mother had opted all but to forget about her and instead care for Naruto, and Haku wasn't that interested in her gossip and such.

Soon they arrived back at the Hokage Mansion, and Naruto held in his distaste as he sat at the family table when it was time for dinner.

The last time he had sat here..was perhaps several years ago, where he knew he wasn't welcomed and had opted to sneak food out of the fridge instead.

Narumi was enjoying herself, hurriedly gobbling the food as if it would disappear any second. Kushina kept trying to talk to Haku or him, with Haku politely rebuffing her or Naruto just remained stoic and silent.

It made for quite an awkward dinner affair.

After the dinner, Naruto went back to his room and cleaned Shinsō, the act bringing him tranquility as he was lost in his own thoughts.

His world disappeared in a myriad whirlpool of colors again.

**(Inner World)**

"Well well, boya, nice to see you again. I thought you would've forgotten about old me by now."

Naruto grunted, as Ichimaru Gin laid on the grass nonchalantly, without a care in the world. "Gin."

Gin's smile widened just a bit. "Now now, is that anyway to talk to your legend, god, power?"

Naruto stared at him, mouth open. "What?"

"Oh, ya face was just funny as hell! Just kidding, kid."

Naruto deadpanned at him. "So, what made you bring me here?"

"I don't know, perhaps a brief escape?" Gin's smile widened even further, making Naruto wonder how could such a wide smile fit on a narrow face. "Anyway, that and to teach you."

Naruto looked confused. "Teach me? About what? And how the hell can you teach me?"

Gin offhandedly commented. "The birds and the bees, ya know. I know ya wanna have sex with that Kanade chick."

Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he leaped back. "What the fuck Gin!"

Gin laughed and sprang up, brushing imaginary blades of grass off his pure white outfit. "Heh, just a joke. Anyway, did you really think I'm just a lonely spirit and all that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno...what can you do?"

Gin wagged a finger in front of him. "Everything that you can and a lot more that you can't. For example, knowing how to use my dick-"

Naruto's face was beet red, matching his hair as he yelled at the infuriating man. "Goddamit Gin! Must you relate everything back to sex!"

Gin raised an eyebrow, pretending to be in thought for a whole two seconds before cheerfully smiling. "Yes!"

Naruto rubbed his forehead tiredly. "So?"

That word, changed everything.

Gin's carefree aura, vanished immediately. In its place was power roared into existence, all of it crashing around Naruto. Such was its monstrous aura, that Naruto's knees buckled and he gasped for air as he knelt.

Just as quickly as it had come, it dissipated as fast. Gin smiled, but this time it was completely terrifying to Naruto. "Just a demonstration, boya."

Naruto gulped, before standing up slowly. "What...what in the hell was that? That was-"

Gin interjected, a small loose smile on his face. "Killing intent."

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms. "A technique that doesn't even use chakra doesn't really make sense."

"It worked on you, didn't it? And believe me, it works." Gin pointed out, his smile now smug. "Besides, you were on the ground for over half a minute. Anyone could've slit your throat in that time."

Naruto slowly nodded, still confused. "So you're going to teach me that?"

Gin jumped to a tree, eye-smiling. "Nope!"

Naruto face-faulted, yelling at him angrily. "So what in the blazing hell are you going to teach me?"

Gin rubbed his chin. "Speaking of hell, it's actually not blazing, but..." Seeing Naruto's scathing look, he chuckled ruefully. "Right. Uzumaki Bloodline. In essence, you get power from your soul. The soul's a powerful thing, boya. It's so powerful that you can make it into a weapon."

Naruto knew that he was being completely serious, the cheerful aura around him replaced with not the terrifying one from before, but a serious, calm aura permeated the area.

"So...Shinsō."

Gin clapped sarcastically. "Right. You didn't name it Shinsō on a whim. You know the name of the blade, this part of your soul now because I gave you it."

Naruto was befuddled but didn't let it show. Gin, seeing the state of his charge, chuckled sadly. "Anyway, names are powerful, boya. It's the singular thing that defines something it's existence. For example, Namikaze Minato. If his name disappeared from the memory of everyone, every history book, who would be the Fourth Hokage? Strip someone of all their names and titles, and their existence is gone. No one knows them."

Naruto didn't really understand it, but he did in a sense. "So, I know the name of my blade. Shinsō. Is that like a buildup to my power?"

Gin nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but I haven't _given_ you permission to have my power. You could call it out a hundred times, but I hold the power. And to know the name of your Initial Release, your Shikai, I need something from you."

Naruto warily stared at Gin, before Gin somehow drew Shinsō from behind his back. "I need your understanding, Naruto. Your conviction, your belief. For you to know me, to use my power...I need to know you. And if I don't have my desired answer...I'll kill you."

The terrifying aura returned full force, coupled with the gleaming blade of Shinsō, Naruto felt that anyone would've died by simple fear.

But for some reason Naruto couldn't comprehend, he couldn't feel it. There was only his steady hum of his heartbeat, the roaring blood in his veins and the cold steel of Shinsō.

They charged.

* * *

Naruto felt himself vastly outmatched and outclassed within the first strike.

Gin was simply superior, with no other way to say it.

In Gin's hands, Shinsō was a silver bolt with the scent of death following it. In his hands, he felt nothing more than an amateur.

Itachi and Shisui had _nothing_ on Gin.

Naruto was pushed back in an instant, frantically sidestepping, deflecting, blocking every strike that Gin was dealing.

"So tell me, what's your conviction?" Gin's voice was conversational, as if he wasn't trying to maim or kill Naruto, who theoretically was also another part of his soul

Naruto idly wondered if he had dual personalities...except you know, split souls factored into it as well.

Naruto grunted his teeth, as his left arm was sliced wide open. "To protect, okay! To protect everyone I love!"

Gin's smile dimmed by a fraction, and Naruto was moving even faster. "So now you're just using someone else's ideals? That's pathetic, Naruto."

Naruto felt his heart twist at those words. It wasn't the first time Gin had referred to him by name, but he could feel the sheer loathing. He gritted his teeth when his left leg was stabbed. "So what the fuck do you want, Gin!"

Gin roared out loud, a complete contradiction to his smiling, calm behaviour. "I told you, I want your conviction!"

"Fuck you! I'm protecting them because I love, care for them! How the fuck is that wrong!" Naruto shouted back.

Gin didn't reply but moved, a flurry of stabs and Naruto was stabbed in the shoulder, clutching it to stem the bleeding.

Despite his raging emotions, he forced them down and directly blocked Gin's strike, each forcing their strength to bend the others. Naruto stared Gin in the eyes, narrowed slits and amethyst clashing, a slow mutter. "That's my conviction. I'm not a particularly kind person, Gin. I will kill, even if I hate myself for it, like those bandits I slaughtered. Because I will do anything, to keep Sasuke, Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi, Fugaku and Kanade safe. I don't-"

Before he stabbed himself on his own blade, courtesy of him falling to the ground and Shinsō impaling through his right hand.

Gin's Shinsō had disappeared, and Gin was wagging a finger patronizingly. "Ah ah ah, too sappy for my tastes, boya. By the way, that sucked."

Naruto winced painfully and tore Shinsō out of his palm. "Up yours, Gin."

Gin didn't reply, instead choosing to stare at Naruto before asking. "What about your parents and sister then?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, before closing it. What almost exited his mouth was an automatic hate response, but time had a way of diminishing everything. Hatred, Loathing and Anger included.

Naruto shrugged imperceptibly. "Don't really give any fucks anymore. They're pathetic morons, and I just don't want to deal with them."

Gin's smile widened. "That's just running from the problem."

Naruto stared back, a defiant look in his purple eyes. "Then let them think that way. I don't care about them anymore."

Gin almost started, before clearing his throat sheepishly. "Heh, I guess it'll do. You've shown me conviction and the extent that you would go for that...You'll be a fine wielder for Shinsō, Naruto."

Naruto didn't know what came over him, but he smiled fiercely at Gin, feeling pride roar in his chest as he passed that test from Gin.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's been a long day since my last update! This meeting was a buildup to the learning of Shikai and tying up loose ends between Haku (You won't see her until the end of the Chunin Exams and the next SECRET ARC).**

**I do have a surprise twist at the end of the Chunin Exams (MILD SPOILER as there is no Chase Tsunade Arc because Tsuande IS IN Konoha, because of Kushina) That's as much as I'm revealing to the public. **

**And as for the pairings, I've decided on...nah, not telling. Continue to follow, favourite, review and I _might_ just tell you if you PM me...**

**Also, I've created an Instagram account that focuses on my writing, called STATTICREGNOX. Please do follow it, as it's easier to bounce ideas around rather than using PM's on here. I love talking/typing with anyone, so if you're bored or just want to clarify anything, just Direct me or follow me for the latest updates of each story!**

**Please, follow STATTICREGNOX and review! I've been getting threats to tone down my swearing, apparently it's not helping...meh.**


End file.
